A Ride to No Where Part II Life Goes On
by Browneyeez
Summary: Final Chapter - The Ride is over... please send me reviews.
1. Dedication or Denial

**DEDICATION OR DENIAL**

Disclaimers: We all know them.  I don't own the JAG characters, I am just using them to avoid studying. This covers it for the entire fic, nothing will change – I won't somehow get ownership while this is being posted.

This is the sequel to A Ride to No Where, but you don't need to read it to understand this story.  Although I love it if you did read it.  Please send me reviews, I love feedback.  Have pity on the poor law school student, the review brighten my day!

================================================================================================================================

Tatiana Romanova Webb was a special baby.  She was born two months early and almost didn't make it.  Her parents were CIA agents, although her mother had left the company and taken a job with the Department of Defense when she found out she was going to have a child.  

Tatiana's mother was Zoya Nassar, a beautiful and brilliant agent.  Tatiana's father is Clayton Webb, a handsome man who is to be considered one of the CIA's brightest and best.  

No one ever imagined that the partnering of Webb and Nassar would have such a wonderful yet tragic ending.  What started out as a playfully adversarial partnership, became something that you read about in a dime store romance novel.  

It was their dedication to country that almost made the child an orphan as she was coming into the world.  Webb and Nassar were both seriously injured when they prevented a terrorist's bomb from killing the President of the United States and the British Prime Minister from England.  

Tatiana would never know her mother, but there were many people, aside from her father, who would ensure that the legacy of Zoya Romanova Nassar would never be forgotten.  One man who would guarantee that Tatiana knew about her mother and her royal background was AJ Chegwidden.  He was a surrogate father to Zoya and now looked at Tatiana as a granddaughter.  He had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he was going to be a part of her life.  This was a request that Clayton Webb did not and would not refuse.  

**WEBB ESTATE**

It had been three months since Clayton Webb returned from Moscow with his daughter.  In that time he had moved back into the family home and a nursery was constructed off his bedroom.  He refused the offers from his mother to hire help to care for Tatiana, stating that he and he alone would be responsible for her.

Each morning, Clayton woke up before the first sounds came from the nursery.  He would bring his daughter out to the balcony where he would tend to all her needs.  Hours would pass as they sat overlooking the rolling grounds of the Webb estate.  On occasion Porter would look in on them and be told that they were fine and didn't need anything.  On days when AJ would come to visit, Webb would remain unseen.  He would dress Tatiana and have her brought down to the great room for the visit.  While AJ was spending time with Tatiana, Webb would return to the balcony off his bedroom and just stare out into the distance.

"Clayton, the Admiral is preparing to leave," Porter advised. "Please come down and thank him for visiting."

"He's here to see Tatiana, Mother." Webb replied. "He doesn't need to see me."

"Jeremy Wellington called earlier," Porter said. "He'd like to speak with you."

"Thank you," Webb said flatly.

"AJ mentioned that the Rabbs would like to see Tatiana." Porter stated.

"Fine," Webb replied.

"Clayton, why don't you come down and join me for tea?" Porter asked.

"No thank you, Mother." Webb replied and closed the balcony doors.

Porter returned to AJ and sighed.

"He's not coming down." Porter stated. "He hasn't left that wing since they came home."

"He's still dealing with everything," AJ assured.

"I don't think so," Porter replied. "My son has always been resilient. This is something else.  He comes down to get meals and immediately returns to their rooms. He doesn't see anyone nor does he speak to anyone."

"Give him time," AJ said. "I'll be back tomorrow. It will be fine."

"I do hope so," Porter replied and bid AJ good-bye. "Tatiana, we need to help your father."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Thank you for coming," Porter said.

"Thank you for inviting us," Mac smiled. "We have wanted to come for a while now. We just didn't know if it was appropriate."

"Where is Clay?" Harm asked.

"He's upstairs," Porter replied. "He's not coming down."

"How is Tatiana doing?" Mac asked.

"She's a remarkable child," Porter smiled. "She has the best qualities of both her parents."

"She has Zoya's eyes," Mac said holding the child.

"I believe she also has her mother's spirit." Porter laughed. "I just wish Clayton could see that."

"Mrs. Webb, may I go upstairs?" Harm asked.

"I wish you would." Porter replied. "At the top of the stairs go to the left.  Clayton's suite is at the end of the hallway.  He is probably on the balcony."

Five minutes later Harm returned to Porter and Mac.

"He didn't even acknowledge I was there," Harm said. "Has he been like this since he got back?"

"He only speaks to me and usually with short responses." Porter said. "I hear him at night, out on the balcony.  He's not sleeping and when he does it's only for a short time."

"It's not healthy," Mac said. "Has he seen a doctor?"

"Jeremy Wellington sent a doctor over for his evaluation." Porter said. "He can return to work whenever he wants."

"Has he indicated when he plans on going back?" Harm asked.

"If he has, he hasn't said anything to me." Porter said. "AJ suggested giving him time. I don't know how much more time to give him."

"Excuse me Mrs. Webb," Geoffrey, her major domo said walking in.

"Yes, Geoffrey," Porter replied.

"Mr. Webb asked that I give this to the Commander," Geoffrey said handing Harm an envelope. 

"What is it?" Mac asked.

Harm opened the envelope and took out another envelope and a note.

"It says, 'Harm, please deliver this to Jeremy Wellington. Webb." Harm read.

"What could that be?" Porter asked.

"I think I know," Mac said. "It's his resignation."

"This is ridiculous," Harm said. "He's going to resign?"

"Commander, take it to Wellington." Porter said. "At this point maybe that is for the best."

"You don't honestly believe that?" Harm asked.

"Right now I don't know what to believe or think," Porter stated. "Please just do as he asks."

Harm and Mac left after spending a little more time with Tatiana.  Before they returned to their offices, they stopped by Langley and delivered the letter to Wellington.  Mac was right, it was Webb's resignation.  In the letter, he thanked Wellington for his understanding and asked that any belongings from his office be forwarded to Porter's home.

After Mac and Harm left, Wellington sat at his desk staring at the letter.  He could not believe what was happening.  He knew that Webb had been through a traumatic experience that would have killed lesser men.  These were not the actions of the Clayton Webb he knew.  These were the actions of a stranger, someone who was crying for help and didn't yet realize it.


	2. The Darkness

**The Darkness**

================================================================================================================================

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

Another three months had past since Harm and Mac first went to visit Webb and his daughter.  They had been back several times, but never saw Webb.  He would always remain upstairs during the visits.  During this time several others from JAG also went to meet Tatiana and Webb refused to see them as well.

Webb's only ventures outside the mansion were to walk the grounds or to take Tatiana for a check up.  

**AJ'S OFFICE **

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Harm asked.

"Sit down," AJ said. "We have a problem. I just got off the phone with Porter Webb.  Honestly she is at her wits end."

"We were there yesterday, Sir," Bud stated. "Clay didn't even come down."

"I thought for sure that once he resigned from the CIA he would be more active," Harm said.

"Unfortunately that is not the case," AJ said.

"What do you want us to do?" Mac asked.

"I go over everyday to see Tatiana," AJ stated. "We need to bring him back to the living."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Harm asked. "He won't even speak to us."

"Rabb, you are usually a very tenacious person.  I think you need to use some of that annoying persistence and help your friend." AJ announced. "You all need to help him."

The group was dismissed from the office and gathered in the bullpen to discuss AJ's request.  It was not going to be easy.  They considered Clayton Webb a friend, in the sense that they included him whenever they could, but he wasn't exactly a permanent fixture.

"Any suggestions on what we do?" Mac asked.

"What about an intervention?" Harriet suggested. 

"You mean just getting together and confronting him?" Bud asked. "I remember we did that in college for a friend who was drinking too much."

"That's exactly what I mean," Harriet said.

"That might work.  We can go over there together and just talk to him." Sturgis said.

"I don't think Clay would take something like that in the spirit it is intended." Mac stated.

"Do you have a better idea?" Harm asked.

"Actually, I do," Mac replied. "I think one person needs to go over there and intervene."

"That person better have a lot of guts because Webb may explode that we are butting in," Harm said.

"Oh I think that person is very brave," Mac smiled.

"I agree Mac," Sturgis added and started directly at Harm.

"Are you crazy?" Harm asked. "I have no intention of taking my life in my hands."

"The Admiral did say you were persistent," Bud added.

"Actually he said annoying persistence," Sturgis reminded.

"Harm, don't do it for Webb, do it for Zoya.  She would hate to see him like this." Mac said.

"Didn't any of you ever hear the expression, there's safety in numbers?" Harm said. "I really think this should be a group effort."

"I think this is something you need to do alone," Mac said.

"Harm, I agree." Sturgis concurred. "Out of all of us, you have the closest relationship with him."

"Fine," Harm said. "I'll go there next week."

"Today," Mac ordered.

"I'll go tomorrow night after work." Harm sighed.

"Today," Sturgis said.

"Anyone else care to order me around?" Harm asked.

"No Sir," Harriet smiled. "I think the colonel and the commander have covered it."

**WEBB ESTATE**

Clayton Webb was at the stables with his infant daughter.  It was such a beautiful day that even his sour mood couldn't keep him inside.  He placed Tatiana in the pram and wheeled her down to the wooden structure and showed her the horses that were there.

"Tatiana, when you are big enough this will be your horse to ride," Webb said. "Your mother rode horses although it was something we never got to do together."

Tatiana just cooed and gurgled in her father's arms. 

"I am going to make sure you speak Russian just like your mother." Webb said. "I know she would want you to embrace your heritage just as she did."

Webb continued to walk around the stables with his daughter in his arms.  Stopping briefly in front of each stall and showing her the horses.

"You have no idea how beautiful your mother was," Webb said. "She had blue-grey eyes just like yours and long chestnut brown hair.  She colored it for a while so she would fit in better when she was on assignment."

Webb left the stables and placed Tatiana back in her pram and continued to walk the grounds.

"I think you are going to look like her," Webb said. "If you're lucky you will also be as smart as her.  There was nothing she did not know.  She was a walking encyclopedia."

"I am so sorry that I took her away from you," Webb said. "I should have never let her come with us that day.  I should have protected her and forced her to stay at the hotel.  She never listened though.  She was very stubborn…"

At that moment Tatiana began to make little sounds, distracting Webb from his current thought.

"She also interrupted me, something I believe you just did." Webb said. "I think we better head back, it's getting a little chilly."

They returned to the mansion and began to climb the stairs.

"Clayton, would you come here please?" Porter asked.

"Mother, I need to put Tatiana down for her nap," Webb replied.

"Clayton, give me my granddaughter," Porter ordered. "Her nap can wait just a few moments."

Reluctantly, Webb turned and went into the study.  He placed Tatiana in Porter's outstretched arms and sighed.

"What do you want?" Webb asked.

"To begin, I would appreciate you not taking that tone with me." Porter said. "I am not the enemy."

"I never said you were," Webb replied. "Was there anything else?"

"Clayton, this seclusion you have created is not healthy." Porter stated. "It's not good for you and it certainly isn't good for Tatiana."

"Mother she is barely six months old," Webb said. "She needs me."

"Does she need you or do you need her?" Porter asked.

"It's the same thing," Webb said. "I am all she has and she is all I have."

"That is not true," Porter snapped. "You both have family and friends who care for you."

"I do not want to discuss this with you," Webb said. 

"Do you plan on working again?" Porter asked. "Now that you have resigned from the agency, what do you plan on doing?"

"Mother, you know as well as I, I don't need to work." Webb said.

"You've never needed to work.  It was something you _wanted to do." Porter replied._

"Now I want to take care of my daughter." Webb said.

"Fine," Porter sighed and handed the child back to her son.

Webb went upstairs and put Tatiana down for her nap.  He then resumed his position on the balcony and stared out into the distance.  While he was sitting there he slowly sipped a scotch.  Ten minutes later he was also sleeping.

As he took his scotch induced nap he dreamed of the events that occurred in Moscow.  His subconscious replaying the events with a different outcome, in his dream Zoya was never at the hotel, there was no explosion and they were together awaiting the birth of their daughter.  They were married and life was as it should be.

The sounds of crying woke Webb from his dream.  He glanced at his watch and his empty glass before rising to collect his daughter.

"I'm right here," Webb said soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tatiana would kick her legs in excitement at the sound of his voice.

"Come on my little countess, let's get you changed." Webb said. "Daddy will take care of everything.  You will never be alone, I promise."

Webb changed his daughter and prepared her bottle.  Cradling her in his arms he fed her and then placed her in the swing on the balcony.  Together they sat until the sun began to set and the sky took on the oranges and reds to signify the onset of night.


	3. An Intervention of Friendship

**AN INTERVENTION OF FRIENDSHIP**

================================================================================================================================

**WEBB ESTATE**

"Good evening Mrs. Webb, I hope this isn't a bad time." Harm said.

"Commander, when is it a good time?" Porter replied.

"I'm sorry," Harm replied. "I came to see Clay."

"He won't see you," Porter said.

"He won't have a choice," Harm said walking to the stairs. "I assume he is upstairs."

"Thank you Commander," Porter smiled. "Harmon, you're a true friend."

"Let's hope Clay thinks so," Harm stated and went up the stairs.

**WEBB'S BALCONY**

"How are you?" Harm asked as he walked out to the balcony.

"Fine," Webb replied, never turning to look at Harm.

"Where's Tatiana?" Harm asked.

"Sleeping," Webb replied.

"Do you mind if I go and look in on her?" Harm asked.

"Suit yourself," Webb replied and took a sip of his drink.

Harm went into the nursery and looked at the sleeping baby.  She was cherubic looking as she slumbered, softly and rhythmically breathing.  Harm looked around the room and saw everything a baby could possibly want or need.  It was obvious that Webb had spared no expense in preparing the room.  He had assuredly met all of Tatiana's needs, the question was who was meeting Webb's needs?

"She's a beautiful baby," Harm said returning to the balcony.

"I know, thank you." Webb replied.

"So how have you been?" Harm asked.

"I'm fine," Webb replied.

"Are you really?" Harm asked. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I'm sorry, had I known you were coming I would have donned a tux," Webb replied sarcastically.

"No, if you knew I was coming, you would have gone into hiding," Harm replied.  "Clay you look like hell."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." Webb snapped.

"Clay, what are you doing to yourself?" Harm asked. "This isn't the Clayton Webb I know."

"You don't know me," Webb said. "We aren't friends or pals or buddies.  We are two people who have worked together."

"Fine, but I know the man I worked with would not be sitting on some balcony, shutting himself off from the world and drinking himself stupid!" Harm snapped.

"Get out of my house," Webb shouted. "You have no right to come here and speak to me like that."

"Clay, you lost someone you love. It hurts, I understand that.  But you have your life and Tatiana's.  Don't let the memory of Zoya destroy you." Harm said.

"What do you know about losing someone?" Webb asked. "You are going to leave here and go home to Mac.  You have no idea what I am feeling."

"Clay, I do understand what it's like to lose someone." Harm said quietly, "And I had to investigate her death."

Webb just turned and stared at Harm.  Harm's face suddenly had a pain that Webb had never seen before.  

"Diane and I went to the academy together, my love for her developed after we graduated.  She was in cryptology and I went to fly jets.  She was stationed on the Sea Hawk and when they finally came back into port we were going to get together that night and talk.  However, I was called down to Norfolk to investigate a murder, which meant our talk would have to wait.  They never told me who the victim was, I found out as I was standing there.  I pulled open the body bag and there was the first woman I ever loved." Harm relayed to story to Webb.

"I'm sorry," Webb mumbled. "I had no idea."

"You see, I do understand." Harm said and finally sat down. "Clay, talk to me. Let me help you."

"There's nothing you can do," Webb said. 

"For starters, I can watch Tatiana while you go take a shower and shave." Harm smiled. "When was the last time a razor touched your face?"

Webb rubbed his hand across his chin and gave Harm a small smile.  He then got up and went into the bedroom and then to the bath.  Thirty minutes later he returned to the balcony in a pair of freshly pressed khakis, a polo shirt and he was clean shaven.

While he was showering, Harm took the liberty of asking Porter to have dinner sent up for them.

"I hope you don't mind," Harm said.

"Would it make a difference?" Webb asked.

"Not really," Harm laughed. "Your mother mentioned that you haven't had a decent meal in months."

"My mother, quiet honestly, is a pain in the neck." Webb said rather tongue in cheek.

"I never thought I would hear that coming from you," Harm laughed. "She's worried about you."

"I know," Webb said quietly. "It's just been so hard to figure out what I am supposed to do.  One minute, I was asking Zoya to marry me and the next I was a single father."

"You are going to go on," Harm said. "It's not going to be easy, but you have to.  Zoya would expect you to live your life. Not shut yourself out."

"I'm not shutting myself out," Webb said. "I am taking care of my daughter.  She already lost her mother.  I can't risk her losing her father too."

"So you plan on being the only person in her life?" Harm asked. "That's a bit selfish"

"Excuse me?" Webb asked.

"I just mean, if you don't let her out of your sight, you are going to raise a daughter who is scared of her own shadow.  Zoya was a bit of a free spirit, can you imagine her daughter being anything else?"

"When did you become an expert on child rearing?" Webb asked.

"When you became so terrible at it," Harm smiled.

"I'm a good father," Webb sighed. "At least I am trying to be."

"You can't keep her sheltered from the world," Harm said. "You can't keep yourself sheltered either.  People get hurt, it's all part of the game."

"I never thought I would be one of the ones that got hurt." Webb said. "I never saw this as my life."

"I think you did," Harm said. "I just think you won't admit it.  Mac always says you have a heart somewhere under that three-piece suit."

"You got a good one there," Webb said. "Protect her. Protect her better than I protected Zoya."

"Is that what this is about?" Harm suddenly asked. "Do you blame yourself?"

"It was my fault," Webb said. "I got her killed."

"Clay, Abdullah killed Zoya." Harm said. "There was nothing you could have done."

"You saved your wife," Webb said. 

"No I didn't," Harm said. "I had nothing to do with Mac getting out of there.  It was because the Secret Service asked for her assistance that she got out when she did.  If they hadn't she would have been right there with us."

"I don't know what to do," Webb said. "For the first time in my life, I don't have an answer ready. I don't even have a job.  I've never not worked before."

"It's not like you really have to," Harm teased.

"Very cute," Webb said taking a sip of wine.

"So what are you going to do?" Harm asked.

"I don't know," Webb replied.

"What do you want to do?" Harm asked.

"I want to go back in time…" Webb trailed off.

"I wish I could send you my friend," Harm said. "I wish I could."

Before another word could be spoken, Tatiana's soft cries could be heard from the nursery.  Webb immediately rose to get her.

"Clay, Geoffrey is with her." Harm said, stopping him. "Let someone else tend to her."

"Ok," Webb said and sat back down.  He acquiesced for about thirty seconds and then he went to the nursery.  When he got there, he saw Geoffrey cradling his daughter.  His first impulse was to take the baby from him, but he realized Harm was right and returned to the balcony.

"Have you ever taken a look at the stables here?" Webb asked.

"No, are they worth seeing?" Harm asked, completely confused by the question.

"I have some decent Thoro-Breads down there," Webb stated.

"Clay, did you ever consider working with horses?" Harm asked.

"I'm considering it," Webb said. "I've got the time."

"Then what's stopping you?" Harm asked.

"Everything," Webb replied, "Everything."

The two men spoke for a while longer and then Harm decided it was time to leave.  He did something he never thought he would do.  He hugged his friend.

"Remember you have friends, we're here for you and Tatiana." Harm said as he left.

"I know," Webb said and smiled, "Harm."

"You're welcome." Harm said and left.

**RABB HOME**

Harm arrived home thirty minutes later.  Mac was sitting in the living room reading a case file when he walked in.

"Put that away," Harm stated as he threw his jacket on the couch.

"How did it go?" Mac asked.

"It was fine," Harm said. "I think I got through to him."

"That's wonderful," Mac said and hugged him.  "I guess he just needed the annoying persistence of yours."

"Mac, I love you." Harm said.

"I love you too, Harm." Mac replied.

"No, I mean it.  I really love you." Harm said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"Harm, what's gotten into you?" Mac asked.

"I just realized when I was talking to Clay, that it could have been you that died." Harm said. "I want to make sure that no matter what happens in our lives that you always know I love you."

"I know you do," Mac said.

"I promise a day will never go by that I don't tell you or show you how much I love you." Harm said.

"That's a pretty big promise," Mac smiled.

"You know I always keep my promises." Harm replied as he led Mac to the bedroom.


	4. Changes

**CHANGES**

================================================================================================================================

**WEBB ESTATE**

Another month had past and Tatiana was now seven months old.  Webb heeded Harm's words and at least now he was more social.  He would come down and receive guests with his daughter.  Wellington did come by on one occasion and ask Webb to reconsider.  Webb shook his head and declined the offer.  His days as a spy were over.

Bud and Harriet visited and brought Little AJ with him.  As Tatiana crawled around on the floor, Little AJ followed her around.  At one point, Tatiana tried to stand up and it was Little AJ who instinctively held her under her arms to assist in the process.  Webb's immediate reaction was to take his daughter away from the boy, but a gentle hand placed on his arm by Harriet assured him that Tatiana was safe.  It was taking time, but Webb was actually beginning to trust others with his daughter.

On this particular morning that trust would extend beyond anyone's expectations.  Webb came down to the dining room with Tatiana.  She was dressed in an outfit that Mac had given her and Webb was wearing a pair of slacks with a sports jacket.

"Are you going out?" Porter inquired.

"We have an appointment," Webb stated. "Geoffrey, would you have my car brought around?"

"Right away, Sir," Geoffrey replied.

"Where are you going?" Porter asked.

"We're going out," Webb said. 

Webb picked up his daughter and left the dining room.  He walked out to his car and after securing Tatiana in her car seat drove off.  Aside from the monthly visit to the pediatrician, they had never left the house before.  

"Tatiana, this is a big day for both of us," Webb said as he drove through the town. "I think I am doing what's right.  If this is wrong, you are going to have to figure out some way to let me know.  It would be so much easier if you could talk and tell me if I am doing the right thing."

Tatiana just gurgled and smiled as she listened to the sound of Webb's voice.  As they approached the parking lot, Webb took a deep breath and sighed.  He had a silent conversation, almost a prayer, with Zoya.  He really needed a sign that he was doing what was best.  He parked the car, took Tatiana out of her car seat and pressed the buzzer to enter the building.

"Good morning, are you Mr. Webb?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, good morning," Webb replied. 

"This must be Tatiana," Sharon smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Webb said, "She looks like her mother."

"Will Mrs. Webb be joining us?" Sharon asked.

"Mrs. Webb passed away," Webb replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Sharon stated. "Shall we take the tour?"

"Please," Webb said.

"As you can see this is a state of the art facility.  We have children from as young as six weeks up until kindergarten." Sharon explained. "All of the workers are state and board certified in either education or medicine. In Tatiana's section, we have one adult for every three children and there is a full time LPN assigned to the room."

"It looks very nice," Webb said.

"We also have at least one RN here at all times," Sharon advised. "I thought you might like to speak to some other parents."

"That would be fine, but it isn't necessary." Webb replied. "I had the facility thoroughly investiga…, I mean I researched several places before making a decision."

"I see," Sharon replied with a quizzical look. "Is this the first time you and Tatiana will be separated?"

"Yes, she's been with me since her birth," Webb replied.

"I know it's hard, but this really is a wonderful place.  Besides it's only for a few hours a day." Sharon smiled.  "She will get to interact with other children and we also use the various education aids available to her age group."

"That is what she needs," Webb sighed.

"Why don't we leave Tatiana with Miss Nancy, while we fill out the paper work?" Sharon suggested.

Webb walked into the baby room where there was a row of cribs on one side of the room and an assortment of toys, swings and employees on the other.

"It's nap time right now," Sharon whispered. "Nancy, would you please come here?"

"Good morning, I'm Nancy Carlson."  Nancy said with a smile. "Who is this little cutie?"

"This is Tatiana," Sharon replied. "She is going to be joining us."

"Wonderful," Nancy smiled. "May I hold her?  Hi Tatiana, I'm Miss Nancy, we are going to have fun."

"She seems to be very comfortable with you," Webb noticed. 

"I have a thing with babies," Nancy laughed. "I'm the oldest of ten. She'll be just fine here."

"Mr. Webb, let's go tend to the paper work." Sharon said.

Webb kissed Tatiana's head and left the baby room of the day care center.  They went to the office where Webb was a bit apprehensive about leaving Tatiana with a stranger, but he knew deep down this was for the best.  After he completed the paper work, Sharon explained the billing.

"We charge $275 per week and that will include two free weeks for vacations.  Meaning you don't have to pay for the two weeks she isn't here and you won't lose your spot." Sharon explained. "We can set up a billing cycle for you and just debit your credit card or you can bring a check each week."

"I would rather just pay by the month, if that is acceptable." Webb said taking out his check book.

"What ever you prefer," Sharon smiled.

They continued to discuss the details regarding hours of operation, sick days and the security precautions that are taken. 

"We have a code system here." Sharon stated. "Each child is assigned a four digit code and each parent is given a key card to get access to the building.  No one gets in without a card and we request that each morning when the child is dropped off the security code is entered into the key pad.  It will also be necessary to enter the code when taking her home."

"It sounds very secure," Webb said.  He didn't want Sharon to know that he already knew this.  He may no longer be working for the CIA, but he still had friends.

"We would also need the names of anyone you may send to pick Tatiana up in your place." Sharon stated and handed him a form.

Webb took the form and thought for a moment.  He then wrote down several names, among them were Geoffrey's, AJ's and then the Roberts' and the Rabb's.

"That's quite a list," Sharon commented looking at the list.

"The chances of them having to pick her up are rather slim, but at least they will be on record." Webb replied.

"Would you like to start today or another day?" Sharon asked.

"I think we'd better start today," Webb said.

"Wonderful," Sharon smiled. "Would you like to go say good bye?"

"No, she's seems to be fine.  I think it would be better if I just went." Webb said. "I will be back around five to get her."

"We'll see you then," Sharon replied. "Mr. Webb, I promise she will be fine here. You don't have to worry.  Millions of parents put their children in day care every day.  There is nothing wrong with it and it's actually better for the child's social development."

"Thank you," Webb replied and left.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

Webb drove around for an hour before he found himself pulling into the JAG parking lot.  He instinctively reached for his ID badge and then realized he no longer had it.  

"Clayton Webb to see Commander Harmon Rabb," Webb stated.

"Do you have an appointment?" The guard asked.

"No I don't but I am confident he will see me." Webb replied.

"One moment please," The guard stated as he picked up the phone. "Commander Rabb is in court at this moment, but Lieutenant Sims said it would be fine. You can park in the visitor's section. It's to the left after the big oak…"

"I know the way, thank you." Webb said and pulled out.

**THE BULLPEN**

"Clay it's good to see you," Mac said. "Harriet said you were here.  Where's Tatiana?"

"She's at the day care center." Webb replied.

"I think that's wonderful," Mac smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"I don't know," Webb said. "I just thought I would stop by and say hello."

"Clay, how are you?" Harriet asked walking over. "I was so surprised when the guard said you were at the gate."

"I should have called first," Webb said.

"The Commander and Bud are in court, but if you can wait I know they would both want to see you." Harriet stated.

"I just came to say hello, I actually have an appointment in the area." Webb lied.

"Are you sure?" Mac said. "Just wait a few minutes, they should be recessing soon."

"Okay," Webb replied. "Is AJ here?"

"He's in his office," Mac said. "Tiner, please tell the Admiral that Clayton Webb is here."

"Really?" Tiner asked.

"Tiner go," Mac replied.

"I guess everyone knows I've been a bit of a hermit lately." Webb smiled.

"Not everyone," Mac replied. "I don't think the SecNav is aware of it."

"Mr. Webb, my office." AJ bellowed from the door.

"Why does that actually scare me now?" Webb asked.

"Welcome to our world," Mac laughed as Webb walked away.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"How are you feeling?" AJ asked once the door was closed.

"I'm good, AJ." Webb replied. "I placed Tatiana in day care today."

"Wonderful," AJ replied. "I am sure she will love it."

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Webb said.

"Zoya would have done it," AJ said confidently.  "Although, I don't think it would have taken her seven months to realize it and I don't think she would have quit her job."

"Point taken," Webb replied.

"We've been worried about you," AJ said. 

"I know, thank you." Webb smiled. "I just needed time to deal with everything."

"You've had your time, what are you plans?" AJ asked.

"I don't know yet," Webb replied. "I haven't given anything much thought."

"Excuse me Admiral.  The SecNav is on the line." Tiner interrupted.

"I need to take this," AJ sighed. 

"I'd better get going." Webb said. "Thanks for everything."

"Webb one last thing," AJ said. 

"What's that?" Webb asked.

"There is still the matter of you and Zoya we have yet to discuss." AJ stated. "If I recall, I warned you about getting involved with her."

"I know," Webb sighed.

"I have another daughter, stay away from her." AJ warned with a smile.

"Loud and clear, AJ" Webb smiled back. "I hear you."

Webb left the office and returned to the bull pen.  Harm and Bud were still in court and Webb realized he really did have something to do.  He left with the promise that he would see them all again soon.  He went to take of his errand and then to pick up Tatiana.  When he got there she was happily crawling on the floor and playing with another child.  Webb smiled at the sight, but he still wondered if this was the right thing.  Only time would tell, and right now he had plenty of time.


	5. A Little Out of the Darkness

**A LITTLE OUT OF THE DARKNESS **

================================================================================================================================

**RABB RESIDENCE**

"Harm, I was thinking of inviting some people over this weekend. What do you think?" Mac asked.

"Sounds like a fun idea, what's the occasion?" Harm replied.

"Our first anniversary," Mac laughed. "Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget," Harm said. "I just figured you would want to spend it alone."

"Well, I do." Mac replied. "But I also figured we could invite Clay."

"You could, but do you think he will go out at night and leave Tatiana home?" Harm asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Mac said. "He took a big step when he put her in day care."

"You make the calls, I make a shopping list." Harm suggested.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

"Happy Anniversary," Harriet said walking in. 

"Thank you," Mac replied. "Where's Bud?"

"He'll be in, in a moment." Harriet stated. "He's talking to Clay."

"Clay is here?" Harm asked. "He told me he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it."

"Honestly, it did take some convincing," Harriet said. 

"How did you do that?" Harm asked.

"I told him about a conversation Zoya and I once had." Harriet replied. 

"Harriet, does he talk to you about her?" Mac asked.

"Not often and usually only when I bring it up." Harriet answered. "He normally tries to change the subject.  I told him she was my friend and I needed to talk about her.  I never got to say good bye."

"You know, in all this time we have been so worried about Clay and Tatiana, we forgot that you and Zoya became so close." Mac said.

"Clay and Tatiana are the ones we need to be concerned with," Harriet smiled.  "I'm fine – honestly."

"Welcome to our home," Harm said quickly as Bud and Webb walked in.

"Happy Anniversary, I can't believe it's been a year." Bud said.

"I can't believe we have Mrs. Nelson to thank for it," Mac laughed. 

"All because of the bachelor," Harm began and stopped short.

"It's okay, because of the bachelor auction." Webb finished. "It was a great night for all of us."

"How is Tatiana?" Mac asked.

"She's fine, she's home with Geoffrey and Mother." Webb stated.

"What happened to the babysitter I recommended?" Bud asked. "She spoke Russian and everything."

"Mother said she would like to spend the evening with her granddaughter." Webb sighed. 

"Well, it's her right." Mac laughed. 

"Happy Anniversary," Gunny said walking in.

"Welcome," Harm said. "Where are Tiner and Coates?"

"They're coming," Gunny laughed. "Apparently, Jen didn't like what Tiner was wearing and made him change."

"I can't believe they are still together," Harriet stated. "What about you Gunny? Is there anyone special?"

"I saw Commander Turner and Ms. Latham pulling up." Gunny said changing the subject.

"Then the group is here," Mac said. "I'll go check on dinner."

"So Clay, what are you doing to keep busy?" Bud asked.

"I've decided to breed horses," Webb replied. "It's something I've been interested in for years and never had the time to indulge the passion."

"What does it involve?" Gunny asked.

"I'm going to Kentucky next week to see about a stud." Webb explained. "If all goes well, I will bring him back and hopefully within the year I will have some yearlings."

"Any chance you could get a horse in the Kentucky Derby?" Harriet asked. 

"I am talking about show jumpers, not race horses." Webb laughed. "But who knows."

"It all sounds very exciting," Harriet said.

"We'll see," Webb replied.

"As soon as Jen and Tiner get here," Mac said walking back into the room. "We can eat."

"I say we don't wait for them," Gunny laughed. 

"Just wait until you find someone," Bud said. "You'll be late too."

"Tell me about it," Harm agreed.

"Oh and being married to me has made you late?" Mac asked. 

"Harm, if I recall you always ran late," Sturgis said. "Even at the academy.  None of us ever had to worry about being late for class because we all knew that Harm would still be the last one there."

"You know, I honestly want to hear more about these academy days." Bobbie interjected. "I feel a bit left out."

"We're the only non military in the group." Webb said. "Actually, I am now the only one not getting a government paycheck."

"That was your decision," Harm said. "Something I think Wellington is still regretting."

"Don't you miss it?" Bud asked.

"Not at all," Webb said. "Well, sometimes.  I hear about something on the news and wonder who is involved.  But by the time I hear about it, it's usually over."

"It stinks not being in the loop." Harm said.

"The only loop I am concerned with now is the one that leads me to the day care center." Webb smiled.

"I never thought I would see the day," Bobbie laughed. "Clayton Webb, private citizen."

"Sorry we're late," Coates said walking in.

"You look very nice Tiner," Harm laughed. "That shirt really goes with your eyes."

"I don't want to talk about it Sir," Tiner said with a groan.

"Now that we're all here, let's eat." Mac said.

"Where are the Admiral and Meredith?" Bud asked. "Didn't you invite them?"

"We did, but they had other plans." Harm replied. "They're going to miss out."

"Everyone, take a seat," Mac stated. "Go ahead Harm."

"Thank you all for joining us tonight." Harm began. "This is a very special occasion.  It marks our first anniversary minus one day.  Our actual anniversary is tomorrow."

"Do we get to come back for leftovers?" Gunny joked.

"No," Harm laughed. "We wanted to share this day with our friends and let you know that in seven months there will be another member of the group."

"You're having a baby?" Harriet squealed and jumped up to hug Mac. "This is incredible."

"Not really," Mac laughed. "It happens everyday."

"But not to you guys," Harriet replied.

"Congratulations," Bud said shaking Harm's hand.

"I'm very happy for you both," Webb said. "It couldn't happen to a nicer couple."

"Congrats Buddy," Sturgis said. "Mac you're going to be a beautiful mommy."

"This is so exciting," Bobbie stated. "I can't wait to go shopping."

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Coates asked.

"More important have you decided if it's going to be a sailor or a marine?" Gunny asked.

"Tiner, you're awfully quiet," Mac noticed.

"Ma'am, you don't plan on having this baby in the Admiral's office do you?" Tiner asked.

"No Tiner," Mac laughed. "I think we have plenty of time to worry about that."

"I don't think I could handle that again," Tiner said.

"What passing out, Tiner?" Gunny laughed.

"Ok, let's eat." Mac said. "I'm hungry."

"You will notice, pregnancy has not changed her appetite." Harm teased.

"Harm, take it from me." Webb said. "Never tease a pregnant woman."

"What was Zoya like pregnant?" Tiner asked and the room froze.

"Jason," Coates quietly scolded.

"It's okay, Jen." Webb said. "She had a temper.  She locked me out of the bedroom once. I mentioned that her place was at home, not tracking down terrorists. I wish she had listened to…" Webb said shaking his head as he got up from the table.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Tiner said. "It didn't even occur to me.  Zoya was just so crazy. I figured it would be a funny story."

"He knows Jason," Harriet said and got up. "Don't worry, if you'll excuse me."

**LIVING ROOM**

"Clay, are you okay?" Harriet asked joining him on the couch.

"She should be here," Webb said, "Sharing in the good news."

"She is here," Harriet replied. "She's all around us."

"You know what I mean," Webb stated. "I should not be doing this alone."

"You have no choice," Harriet said. "If the tables were reversed, Zoya would go on. You know that."

"I am going on," Webb said.

"Are you?" Harriet said. "It's going to take a long time. But you can't just fall apart every time someone mentions her name. We all loved Zoya, we all miss her.  We need to talk about her. We need to remember her and laugh."

"I know," Webb sighed.

"Good, then get up and come back inside and share in Mac and Harm's good fortune." Harriet ordered as she stood up and extended her hand to Webb.

"Yes, ma'am," Webb smiled and took her hand.

**DINING ROOM**

"Mr. Webb, I'm sorry. That was very insensitive of me." Tiner said as they returned.

"It's okay Jason. You can call me Clay." Webb said. "Did I ever tell any of you the time Zoya booby trapped her apartment and I got covered in flour?"

"No," Harm laughed. 

The rest of the evening was spent with the group telling Zoya stories and laughing.  When it was time to go home, Webb actually felt better.  It was good to talk about Zoya.  Harriet mentioned that she and Bud had made plans to go to Moscow, which made Webb smile although he did decline the invitation to join them.

"I've already said my good-byes." Webb stated.

The evening came to an end and everyone left.

"So Mrs. Rabb, have I mentioned how happy I am." Harm asked putting his arms around Mac.

"Once or twice," Mac laughed. "I'm glad we finally told everyone, keeping it a secret was killing me."

"Do you want to find out what the sex is?" Harm asked.

"We can once I have the amniocentesis." Mac stated.

"It would be nice to know," Harm said.

"Then we'll find out." Mac smiled. "Let's leave the dishes."

"That's a brilliant idea," Harm replied and they went to bed.


	6. Horsing Around

**HORSING AROUND**

================================================================================================================================

**WALKER**** HORSE FARM**

Webb arrived in Kentucky at the Walker Horse Farm.  He knew exactly what he wanted and how much he planned to pay.  Now it was just a matter of coming to an agreement with the owner.  This was to be the first time he and Tatiana would be separated for more than a few hours.  He promised Tatiana he would be back as soon as possible.  It was more of a promise he made to himself.  He hated leaving her.  He walked to the office and was asked to wait.  No one in Washington would have recognized Webb.  He was wearing a pair a jeans, a white button down shirt and a pair of Timberland boots.  A far cry from his custom made three piece suits and Italian leather shoes.

As he waited to meet the owner, Peter Walker, a young woman, similarly dressed in jeans and boots, with a long dark braid down her back, approached him.  

"Mr. Webb," Cassie said with her hand extended, "I'm Cassie, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Please call me Clay," Webb said taking her hand. "Where's Mr. Walker?"

"He asked me to apologize for his not being here." Cassie smiled. "He is also seeing a man about a horse today."

"Are you acting in his place?" Webb asked.

"I have full authority to make a deal." Cassie smiled. "Would you like to see the horse?"

"Yes please, according to the information, he is 15 hands high and has quite a lineage." Webb said.

"That he does," Cassie replied. "We were surprised that you were interested in him.  No one has showed much of an interest because of his age."

"I have a good feeling about this horse," Webb said.

They walked to the stables where there were several employees tending the horses.  There were three stables before them.  Each probably housed about 50 horses of all shapes and sizes.

"Here he is," Cassie announced as the walked to the stall.

Webb looked at the plate on the door and smiled. The name plate said 'Russian Tsar'.

"He is part Arabian and part Trakehner." Cassie said. "He will make an excellent stud for future show horses." 

"You don't have to convince me," Webb smiled. "How much are you asking?"

"To me he's priceless," Cassie smiled. "But we are asking $5,000."

"That sounds fair," Webb replied. "May I take him out for a ride?"

"Of course, would you prefer to go on a trail or would you like to see him in the ring?" Cassie asked.

"Both, if I may." Webb replied.

"Johnny, would you saddle up Tsar?" Cassie asked. "Also, saddle up Queen Mary for me."

"You got it boss, right away." Johnny replied. "Ms. Walker, you want English or Western?"

"English please," Cassie replied.

"Ms. Walker, are you married to Peter Walker?" Webb asked.

"That would be sick," Cassie joked. "I'm his daughter."

"You should have told me," Webb replied. "I didn't realize I was dealing with the boss's daughter."

"Actually, I am the boss. Dad put me in charge years ago. Does that make a difference?" Cassie laughed.

"Not really," Webb said as the horses were brought to them.

"He's a bit skittish about new riders," Cassie said as Webb mounted the horse. "Just make sure you show him who is boss."

"I'm experienced." Webb stated. "It will be fine."

"He's got spirit," Cassie warned. 

"That shouldn't be a problem," Webb replied. "I've dealt with spirited ones before."

"Sounds good to me," Cassie smiled. "I'll take you on our favorite trail."

They rode for about twenty minutes and finally came to a stop.

"He rides wonderfully," Webb said.

"I could have told you that." Cassie replied. "Tsar is my favorite."

"I gathered," Webb said. "Are you sure you aren't the reason he hasn't been sold."

"I guess I'm a little guilty of that," Cassie laughed. 

"Where did you learn to ride?" Webb asked. 

"Being born in Kentucky, it's in your blood, but I also went to school abroad." Cassie said. "I spent some time in England, there's no better place to learn." 

"How about letting me see how he jumps." Webb asked, his face turning a bit dark. 

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Cassie asked, noticing the sudden change in Webb.

"No not at all," Webb said.

After riding the course, Webb and Cassie returned to the stables where some of the workers took the horses to cool them down.

"He's perfect," Webb said. "The price is fair. I'll take him."

"Really?" Cassie asked sadly.

"You don't want to let him go, do you?" Webb asked.

"I remember the day we brought him here," Cassie stated. "Tsar and I have been through a lot together."

"I see, are you sure you want to sell him?" Webb replied. 

"It's time," Cassie said looking into the distance.

"Well, feel free to come to Virginia anytime to visit him." Webb smiled.

"I just may take you up on that," Cassie laughed.

They returned to the office where Cassie showed Webb the lineage papers and the transaction was completed.  Cassie advised Webb that they would have Russian Tsar delivered to him within the week.  With business complete, Webb thanked Cassie and left for the airport.  He was back with his daughter, eighteen hours after he left.

Several hours later, Cassie was sitting in the stall talking to Tsar and telling him that he would have a new owner.

"So you sold him," Peter, Cassie's father, said upon his return.

"Yeah," Cassie said looking up from the stall. "Did you purchase that gelding?"

"Yes I did," Peter replied. "We picked him up for a bargain too."

"That sounds good," Cassie smiled. "I told Mr. Webb we would deliver Tsar next week."

"I guess David and Johnny can take him." Peter suggested.

"Actually dad, I think I'll go with Johnny." Cassie smiled.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Peter asked. 

"Nothing dad, I want to make sure that Tsar gets there safely." Cassie replied.

"You sold him, you can't hang on to that horse forever," Peter said.

"I know, but Tsar has seen me through some of the worst times in my life." Cassie said. "He's the horse that Michael picked."

"I know baby," Peter replied. "It's time to let go."

"Dad, taking care of Tsar helped me get through everything with Michael." Cassie reminded. 

"Cassie, it's been over a year." Peter said. "Michael is gone and hanging onto Tsar is not going to bring him back." 

"I know, I know." Cassie replied.

"Come on little girl, let's go up to the house." Peter said. "Your ma's probably waiting for us."

"Daaaad," Cassie whined jokingly. "I'm 37, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're always going to be my little girl," Peter smiled. "You need me, your brothers don't."

"They need you," Cassie said, "Just not like I do."

"I'm proud that you sold him," Peter said putting his arm around her.

"I don't know Daddy," Cassie shrugged. "There is something different about this man."

"Is he horse people?" Peter asked as he locked the stall door.

"In a way yes, he knows his stuff and he sits well." Cassie replied. "But I got the feeling there is a story there and I think that Tsar needs to help him like he helped me."

"Are you being psychic?" Peter teased.

"No Dad, I'm going with my gut." Cassie replied.


	7. The Arrival of Tsar

**THE ARRIVAL OF THE TSAR**

================================================================================================================================

**WEBB ESTATE**

Webb was at the stables with Tatiana who was sitting in her stroller.  A week had past since his trip to Kentucky and he was awaiting the arrival of Russian Tsar.  Cassie had called him when they were in Charleston which was about two hours away. When Cassie and Johnny pulled in, Webb was waiting for them with Tatiana in his arms.

"Hi," Cassie said jumping out of the truck. "Who's this?"

"Good to see you again," Webb smiled. "This is my daughter, Tatiana."

"Great name," Cassie replied. "A little bit of Russian there."

"Yes it is," Webb said. "How was the trip?"

"Twelve hours and no traffic, it couldn't have been better." Cassie replied. "Do you mind if I check out the stall?"

"If you don't approve are you talking him back?" Webb asked.

"No," Cassie laughed. "But I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Come this way," Webb said.

"Johnny, take Tsar for a walk to stretch his legs." Cassie instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny replied and went to work.

Cassie followed Webb and Tatiana to the stalls and smiled as she looked around.

"This is nice," Cassie stated. "How many horses do you have? I noticed three in your paddock."

"I have the three you saw and these two right here, plus another two that are out back." Webb replied. "Tsar will be the second male in the group."                                                                                                                                                   

"Are those your ribbons?" Cassie asked looking at the wall.

"Yes," Webb said shifting Tatiana in his arms.

"Impressive," Cassie smiled. "So, where's your staff?"

"I haven't really hired anyone yet." Webb admitted.

"Are you kidding? You can't do this alone," Cassie advised.  "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"Yes, I do." Webb replied. "I have a few hands that come to maintain the stables and grounds."

"You're going to need more than that," Cassie said. "You will need someone to handle training, someone else to handle the breeding, a stable manager most of all and someone…"

"I've got it covered," Webb interrupted. "I have been looking at applications all week."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Cassie offered. "I know almost everyone."

"Sure," Webb said. "I would appreciate the help."

"It's five now.  Johnny and I need to go check into our rooms, get cleaned up and grab a bite. How about I come back around sevenish?" Cassie suggested.

"You're both welcome to stay here," Webb offered. "We have plenty of room."

"That's really kind of you," Cassie smiled. "Hey Johnny, you want to go stay at the Holiday Inn or crash here for the night?"

"What ever you choose boss," Johnny replied.

"I guess we'll take you up on your offer." Cassie stated. "Just let me get my gear."

Cassie went to the back of the pickup and grabbed the Army duffle bag, it was returned with Michael's things and using it made her feel closer to him.

"So, how does Mrs. Webb feel about your new venture?" Cassie asked.

"My mother has no opinion on the subject," Webb replied absently.

"I meant your wife," Cassie replied.

"She died," Webb replied flatly as he was placing Tatiana in her stroller.

"I see," Cassie said quietly. _I knew there was a story._

"How about you push and I'll carry that for you?" Webb offered and took the duffle from her, "Where you in the army?"

"No, that belonged to my husband." Cassie said.

"Does he work with you?" Webb asked.

"He died." Cassie said and pushed the stroller. "It sucks being widowed doesn't it?"

Webb didn't reply to the comment and quietly walked next to her.

"Johnny, shake a leg." Cassie called out. "Get Tsar bedded down and then wash out the truck."

"You got it boss," Johnny replied. 

"Normally, that is something your people would do," Cassie explained, "But seeing you have no people, we'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Webb said. 

"Your grounds are beautiful, almost as nice as Kentucky." Cassie joked.

They arrived at the back porch where Porter was sitting.

"Mother, may I introduce Cassie Walker," Webb said. "Cassie this is Porter Webb."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cassie said. "Forgive me for not shaking your hand. I have about twelve hours of dirt and highway on me."

"Very nice to meet you," Porter smiled.

"Mother, I've invited Cassie and her assistant to stay the night," Webb said. 

"Of course, you must be exhausted." Porter stated. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Thank you. If it's not an imposition," Cassie smiled.

"Not at all," Porter replied. "It will be nice to have some guests."

"I'll show you to your room," Webb said giving his mother a look.  It was true.  There had been no guests other than AJ and company since Webb's return.  The fact that he was even being hospitable to Cassie was a miracle. "Mother, will you watch Tatiana?"

Webb led Cassie up the stairs and offered her a room a few doors down from his. 

"I'll send Mrs. Caswell up to see that you have everything you need." Webb said.

"Thank you, but I am sure everything is here." Cassie said and closed the door.

Cassie surveyed the room and then took a hot shower.  She washed all the grime away and then put on a fresh pair of jeans and shirt.  She braided her hair and went back down to the porch. While she was getting cleaned up, Webb returned to Porter.

"She's a pretty girl," Porter commented.

"Mother please," Webb said in disgust. "She is here to drop off a horse."

"I was just noticing," Porter said. "It's hard not to notice."

"I'm going to get Tatiana's dinner," Webb said and went inside.

"Much better," Cassie said walking onto the porch and extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"May I offer you something to drink?" Porter asked shaking Cassie's hand.

"What ever you're having is fine," Cassie said sitting down. "Thank you."

"Geoffrey, please bring Ms. Walker a glass of Merlot," Porter instructed.

"Excuse me boss," Johnny said walking up. "Everything is taking care of."

"Mrs. Webb, this is my assistant Johnny Brewster." Cassie said making the introduction.

"Ma'am," Johnny said. "Boss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Would you excuse us?" Cassie said and got up. "What's up Johnny?"

"Boss, I can't stay here." Johnny said. "This place ain't for me. If it's all the same, I'm going to the hotel."

"That's fine," Cassie laughed. "Just unhitch the trailer."

"Already done," Johnny replied. "I'll be back around eight so we can get a jump on the day when we head back."

"I'll be ready," Cassie said. "Have a good night."

"Is everything okay?" Porter asked when Cassie returned.

"It's just fine," Cassie smiled. "Johnny wants to go to the hotel, where there's a bit more action."

"It is rather quiet here," Porter replied.

"I like the quiet," Cassie stated. "This reminds me of our place."

Just then Tatiana began to cry and Porter rose to attend to her.

"May I?" Cassie asked. 

"I don't know if she'll take to you." Porter said. "She's not very accustomed to strangers."

"My brothers have kids," Cassie said picking Tatiana up. "I'm pretty good with them."

"Tatiana seems very taken with you." Porter noticed.

"I told you, I have a way with kids, and horses." Cassie laughed.

"Have you been around horses all your life?" Porter asked.

"Yes I have," Cassie replied. "Tsar is my favorite."

 "Tsar?" Porter asked.

"Russian Tsar, the horse Clay just purchased." Cassie answered as she rubbed noses with Tatiana. 

"That explains it," Porter said.

"Explains what?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing dear," Porter replied.

"What have we here?" Webb asked finally returning with Tatiana's dinner.

"She was restless," Cassie said. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," Webb said taking his daughter and placing her in the high chair.

"May I feed her?" Cassie asked. "We've become friends."

"If it's all the same," Webb said. "I would prefer to."

"Clayton, let her." Porter said.

"Here you go," Webb replied and handed Cassie the spoon.

"Sterling," Cassie laughed. 

After Tatiana was fed, Webb took her upstairs and put her to bed.  When he returned, dinner was being served.  While they ate, they reviewed the applications Webb had received.  A few of them, Cassie immediately told him to disregard.  The others she indicated were good people and he should interview.  After dinner, Porter excused herself while Webb and Cassie sat outside, enjoying the night air and after dinner drinks.

They sat and chatted for a while longer and then retired to the bedrooms.  Around 3am, Cassie woke and went down to the stables. 

"Tsar old boy, I know this is for the best.  Dad was right, I held on to you for way too long." Cassie told the horse. "This man seems like a good man, he'll take good care of you. I think you need to take care of him too.  I don't know what his story is, but he needs you now.  I'm leaving in the morning. I'll come and say good bye before we go."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning, Webb went down to the stables and Cassie was already there.

"Cassie?" Webb said.

"Clay, good morning," Cassie said. 

"Cassie, I was thinking," Webb said. "Do you have to be back in Kentucky?"

"I have nothing pressing.  My brothers and father can handle things." Cassie replied, "Why?"

"How about working for me for the week," Webb suggested. "I could use your expertise in hiring."

"I only brought enough clothes for one day." Cassie laughed.

"Is that a yes?" Webb asked.

"That's a hell yes, it should be fun." Cassie smiled.

"Maybe you should tell me how much you want?" Webb asked.

"For my expertise?" Cassie laughed. "You couldn't afford it, no charge."

"Then why are you staying?" Webb asked.

"Because I want to ensure that Tsar has the best," Cassie smiled and walked back to the house, leaving Webb standing there.

An hour later, Johnny arrived to pick up Cassie for the trip back to Kentucky.  

"Johnny, I'm going to stay and help Tsar get settled." Cassie advised. "You go on back without me."

"Are you sure boss?" Johnny asked. "You've never stayed before."

"Well, I'm staying this time." Cassie replied. "I'll be home at the end of the week."

"You got it boss," Johnny said. "I'll see you when you return."

Cassie then pulled at her cell phone and called her father.  She told him that she would be staying on for a few days and gave him a run down of what needed to be done in her absence.

"Clay, I need to go shopping and get some things," Cassie said when she completed her call.

"Geoffrey is waiting for you," Webb replied.

"Could he take me to a car rental place, I'll need a car while I'm here." Cassie said.

"That won't be necessary," Webb replied. "We have a driver and if needed there is a car that can be made available to you."

"Thank you," Cassie said.

"Clay, are you in here?" Mac called out.

"We're in here," Webb responded.

"Hi, we came to see the new addition," Harm said. "Excuse me, I didn't realize you had company."

"I'm not company," Cassie laughed. "I am here to help Clay get his staff together."

"Cassie Walker, this is Commander Harmon Rabb and his wife Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." Webb said.

"Call me Harm," Harm stated, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mac," Mac said. "Welcome to Virginia."

"Pleasures mine," Cassie said shaking hands. "I'll let you visit with your guests.  Where can I find Geoffrey?"

"Mac, do you have any plans?" Webb asked.

"Nothing really, we came out to see the new horse and really Tatiana." Mac smiled.

"Geoffrey was going to take Cassie into town to pick up some things." Webb stated. "Maybe you could take her."

"That would be great. If it wouldn't be an imposition, I don't think I really want to go shopping with a strange man." Cassie laughed.

"It's no imposition," Mac smiled. "Harm, give me the keys."

"No buying," Harm teased and kissed Mac good bye.

The women took off leaving the men.  Harm and Webb walked back to the house where they talked about Webb's plans and the happenings at JAG.


	8. Ladies Shopping Day

**LADIES SHOPPING DAY**

====================================================================================================================================

**TYSON'S CORNER MALL**

"Since you need everything, this is the best place to go.  They have everything." Mac said as she parked the car.

"Works for me," Cassie laughed. "So how long have you been married?"

"One year, six days and 15 hours," Mac laughed.

"Not that your counting," Cassie teased.

"It was a long time in coming." Mac replied. "We're going to have a baby in seven months."

"Wow, you look amazing," Cassie said.

"Thanks," Mac laughed. "I'm still running every day for now. I guess it's the marine in me."

"That's right. Clay introduced you as a colonel." Cassie said.

"Are you married?" Mac asked.

"I was," Cassie sighed. "My husband was in the army.  He was killed in Afghanistan last year."

"The war took a lot of good people," Mac said quietly.

"My Michael really was a good one," Cassie said, "A graduate of West Point."

"Don't tell Harm that," Mac smiled. "He went to Annapolis. We'll have a whole Army/Navy game debate."

"Oh please, don't remind me.  One of my brothers was in the Navy for a few years and it was impossible that weekend." Cassie laughed.

"Mac, look." Cassie said pointing to a store. "We have to go in there."

"I agree," Mac laughed and the ladies walked into The Pea in the Pod.

Twenty minutes later they emerged with assorted baby clothes. 

"I'm not even showing yet," Mac laughed. "We were supposed to come here for you."

"Hey do you think that would look good on Tatiana?" Cassie asked looking back in the window.

"That is so adorable," Mac said. "But it's not necessary."

"I know, but there is something about that little girl that just got to me." Cassie said. 

"She does have that effect on people." Mac said. "Her mother was the same way. You couldn't help but like her."

"What happened to Clay's wife?" Cassie asked.

"It's not something I can really discuss," Mac said.

"He told me she died." Cassie stated.

"He told you?" Mac asked in shock.

"Well, that's all he said." Cassie replied.

"I could get myself into a lot of trouble for this," Mac sighed. "What I tell you must be kept in the strictest confidence."

"Now you've got me curious," Cassie said. "How about I buy that little dress and then we go for lunch?"

"I never say no to a meal," Mac replied.

**RUBY TUESDAYS RESTAURANT**

"So, tell me." Cassie said as she took a bite of her burger.  Mac began to tell Cassie about Zoya.

"So that's why he got so quiet when I mentioned I studied in England." Cassie said making the connection.  "How did they meet?"

"Clay used to work for the government as did Zoya." Mac began.  "We were all in Russia investigating a situation.  There was a bomb explosion and they were caught in the blast.  Tatiana was delivered prematurely and then Zoya died about a week later from an embolism."

"That poor little girl," Cassie said, "That poor man."

"It is tragic. I think Zoya Nassar was the one love of Clay's life." Mac said sadly.

"That is so sad," Cassie said. "What did Clay do for the government? Was he in the military as well?"

"Clay worked for the CIA," Mac said.

"He was a spy?" Cassie said with wide eyes.

"Cassie, I've said too much already." Mac stated. "You're leaving at the end of the week. Let's leave this conversation here."

"You got it," Cassie said. 

They chatted some more and after they finished their lunches, then went to pick up some things for Cassie.  As they shopped, they talked about Mac and Harm's crazy relationship and Cassie told Mac all about her Michael. 

Cassie purchased a few pairs of jeans, some tops and lingerie.  She then saw a simple dress and decided to get that as well.

"I don't need this," Cassie laughed. "But it's so nice.  I can't leave it in the store."

"I understand that," Mac said. "You should get a pair of shoes to match."

"I like your style," Cassie replied and they went in search of shoes.

**WEBB ESTATE**

"So how much did you buy?" Harm asked when they returned five hours later.

"Just a few necessities," Mac laughed. 

"Thank god the stores are opened on Sundays here," Cassie said. "Mac thank you so much, you'll have to come to Kentucky so I can return the favor."

"That sounds like fun," Mac laughed.

"You guys should really come out during Derby week, it's a blast." Cassie stated.

"We may just take you up on that." Harm said.

"Where's Clay?" Cassie asked.

"He's upstairs putting Tatiana down for a nap," Harm said. "She was getting cranky."

"You think it would be okay if I went up?" Cassie asked.

"I don't see why not." Mac replied. "You can give her the dress."

"I'll be back," Cassie said.

**TATIANA'S NURSERY**

"Clay," Cassie said quietly.

"You're back," Webb stated.

"You're friends are great," Cassie said. "I like Mac a lot."

"She's the best," Webb said. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, I did." Cassie said. "I hope you don't mind, I saw this and thought of Tatiana."

"That was very considerate of you, but not necessary." Webb said looking at the little dress.

"A little girl can never have too many dresses," Cassie laughed.

"So I've heard," Webb smiled.

"Clay…" Cassie said cautiously.

"Yes?" Webb replied.

"Nothing," Cassie said shaking her head. "I'm going to go down to the stables."

Cassie went to the stables and Webb returned to the porch.

**THE STABLES**

While Webb, Harm and Mac sat on the porch chatting.  Cassie was down at the stables making a list of the things that needed to be done.  When she finished she had a long list of changes and improvements that needed to be made.  She wasn't sure if Webb would agree to them but if he wanted to be successful, they would have to be done.

**THE PORCH**

"Cassie said that she went to school in England." Mac said carefully.

"She mentioned that," Webb said. "I really didn't ask her about it."

"Clay what do you know about this woman?" Harm asked. 

"She's fine," Webb said. "She's an expert in breeding.  Her family has produced more winners than any other stables in the country."

"You had her checked out," Mac laughed.

"Of course I did," Webb replied.

"Excuse me Mr. Webb, your mother would like to know how many will be having dinner this evening." Geoffrey said.

"Will you stay?" Webb asked.

"Okay," Harm said.

"There will be three," Webb replied.

"What about Cassie?" Mac asked.

"Geoffrey, check with Ms. Walker and see if she will be joining us for dinner." Webb instructed.

"Yes Sir," Geoffrey replied. "Excuse me Sir, where is Ms. Walker?"

"She said she was going to the stables." Webb replied.

"Very good Sir," Geoffrey replied and left.

"Clay don't you think you should ask her to join us?" Harm asked.

"She's an employee, not a date," Webb replied.

"She's also a very nice person." Mac said.

"If she chooses to join us, it is her decision." Webb responded.

They got up and went into the dining room where Porter was already seated.

"Welcome," Porter smiled. "Will Ms. Walker be joining us?"

"No, ma'am," Geoffrey answered. "Ms. Walker said she was going to town to as she put it, grab a bite after she tended to the horses."

"Very well," Porter replied. "She does love that horse."

"I think they help her deal with losing her husband." Mac said.

"What did she tell you?" Webb asked.

"Michael was a West Point graduate.  He was killed in action about a year ago in Afghanistan." Mac said.

"She never mentioned that," Webb stated. "She just said her husband died."

"Well, did you tell her about Zoya?" Harm asked.

"No," Webb said quickly. "It's none of her business."

"Clayton how long will Cassie be here?" Porter asked.

"Just until I get a staff hired," Webb replied. "No more than a week."

"That's good, because she didn't buy more than enough to last longer." Mac said.

Just then Cassie walked past the dining room.

"Cassie, would you care to join us for coffee?" Porter asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Webb." Cassie replied. "I have to be up rather early."

"If you need anything, please let us know." Porter said.

"Thank you," Cassie smiled. "Mac thanks again. Clay, I'll be down in the stables around five. You may want to join me. Harm, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"I'll see you in the morning." Webb said.

"Nice meeting you as well," Harm replied.

"Take care, Cassie," Mac said.

Cassie went up to her room and got ready for bed.  She wasn't sure why she didn't join them.  All of a sudden, she was not comfortable around Webb and was beginning to regret her decision to stay.  She should have said her good byes and returned to Kentucky and the safety of the farm.  It was too late now, she had agreed to help.  She changed into the nightgown and slipped into bed.  She slept for a few hours and woke at three.  She put on her robe and went out onto the balcony.

"Michael, this is so strange.  I don't know why but all of a sudden I need you now more than ever.  I sold Tsar.  He was my last link to you.  The day you picked him out from the auction is so clear right now.  It feels like it was yesterday.  I feel like letting him go is forgetting you. I miss you my Michael.  I love you my darling." Cassie said and retuned to her bed.

Unbeknownst to Cassie, Webb was sitting on his balcony at the very moment she was talking to Michael.


	9. Invitations

**INVATATIONS**

=====================================================================================================================================

Morning came too quickly for both of them.  Cassie was already down at the stables, mucking out stalls when Webb arrived.  Webb watched her for a few minutes before he said anything.  She was wearing a pair of jeans and riding boots with her hair braided in to pig tails.

"I do have people to do that," Webb stated.

"I know. I hope you don't mind, I asked them to exercise the horses." Cassie replied. "I like doing this."

"Suit yourself," Webb replied. "I will be back in about thirty minutes. I have to take Tatiana to day care." 

"I'll see you when you get back," Cassie said. "When you get back, you should really make some calls and arrange for interviews."

"Will do," Webb said and left.

Cassie finished mucking out the stalls and went to the paddock.  She had a lunge line and whip with her.

"Does Mr. Webb ever exercise these horses?" Cassie asked.

"Not on the line," Ben replied.

"Well, it's going to start now," Cassie announced and lassoed one of the horses.

When Webb returned Cassie was working with the horses and it made him realize he was right in asking her to stay on for the week.

"You really need to put these guys on a line every now and then." Cassie said.

"This is a new venture," Webb stated. "I planned to."

"Clay, there are some things we need to go over," Cassie said walking toward him.

"Okay," Webb replied. "Did you want to discuss it now or later on?"

"We might as well get it out of the way." Cassie said. "You really should have a phone line installed down here."

"That's easily taken care of," Webb replied.

"I also think you need to establish a relationship with a vet.  I made a list of a few good ones in the area." Cassie stated. "Do you have a farrier?"

"Yes of course I do," Webb replied.

"Well, he needs to get here soon because your mare needs to be re-shoed." Cassie said.

"I know that, he's coming tomorrow." Webb said. "I do know how to care for horses."

"With all due respect, you are no longer _caring _for horses." Cassie said. "This is business now."

"Thank you for reminding me," Webb replied sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic," Cassie replied. "You did ask for my help."

"What else?" Webb asked.

They spent the next few hours going over Cassie list.  When they were done, Webb set up several interviews and asked Cassie if she would sit in on each of them.  After that, Cassie gave Webb pointers on exercising the horses on the line.

Webb, who actually was accomplished in all aspects of horsemanship, was amazed at how much he didn't know.  Cassie assured him that some of the things they were going over were things that most breeders did not do.  

"Clay, I was practically born in a stall," Cassie laughed. "I have forgotten more than most people will ever know."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," Webb replied.

Before they realized it, the afternoon was gone and it was time for Webb to pick up Tatiana.  He left Cassie, who was feeding the horses and went to pick up his daughter.  When he returned, Cassie was coming down the stairs and looked as if she was going out.

"Hey, little girl," Cassie said when she saw Tatiana.  

Tatiana reached out to Cassie much to Webb's dismay.

"You want to come to me?" Cassie asked. "Do you mind?"

"She seems to like you," Webb said passing the child over.

"I like her too," Cassie said taking her. "How was your day?  You're such a good girl. You're also a stinky girl."

"I'd better take her up and change her." Webb said.

"I'll do it," Cassie offered.

"No," Webb said quickly. "Thank you, but that isn't necessary.  It's not in your job description."

"Consider it a perk," Cassie said and went upstairs with Tatiana.

Webb followed them up the stairs and watched as Cassie changed his daughter.

"You really are an angel," Cassie said. 

"Actually, I think of her as a countess." Webb said walking in.

"That works too," Cassie smiled as she handed Tatiana to Webb. "Well, you guys have a good night."

"You're going out?" Webb asked.

"Did you need something?" Cassie asked. "I hope it's okay.  Your mother said it would be fine for me to take one of the cars."

"It's fine," Webb replied.

"Clay, do you want to come out with me?" Cassie asked.

"No, I need to be with Tatiana." Webb replied.

"She's going to go to bed soon." Cassie stated. "Why don't I wait while you feed her and get her ready for bed?"

"I prefer to be here in case she wakes up." Webb responded.

"You have more staff then the Queen of England." Cassie laughed. "Come on, let's get out of this overgrown cabin and have some fun."

"Thank you for the offer," Webb said. "I need to be here."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Cassie replied and left.

Webb tended to his daughter and then went out onto the balcony with a book.  It was about 11pm when Cassie returned.  She returned to her room and after changing was leaning on the balcony railing looking at the stars. 

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" Webb asked.

"You startled me," Cassie replied. "I had a good time.  I drove into Washington.  It was amazing to see everything lit up in the night."

"It is a beautiful city," Webb said leaning on the railing.

"It's not Kentucky, but I will admit, it's really beautiful here." Cassie said.

With that Cassie returned to her bedroom.  Webb sat back down and gazed into the sky.  They both knew the pain of the other, but neither was going to reveal anything.

The next few days came and went rather quickly.  The interviews Webb had arranged did not yield much promise.  Cassie was not impressed with the candidates and Webb deferred to her judgment. 

**SATURDAY - WEEK ONE DOWN **

Cassie was leaving her room with her packed Army duffel when she ran into Webb and Tatiana.  

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Cassie said to Tatiana who immediately reached for her.  "Haven't seen you all day Clay."

"On Saturdays, Tatiana and I spend the morning together." Webb explained.

"Can we trade?" Cassie said putting the bag down and reaching for Tatiana.

"I guess," Webb replied and took the duffel in exchange for the baby.

"Hey little angel, are you having a good day?" Cassie asked as Tatiana clung to Cassie and gurgled.

"Are you going somewhere?" Webb asked as they went down the stairs. "I thought you were going to stay until we found a stable manager."

"I told you I would stay another week," Cassie said. "I was on my way to the Laundromat. I have to do wash."

"Mrs. Caswell can take care of that for you," Webb offered. 

"No thanks, I would prefer to do my own laundry." Cassie laughed.

"I'll have Geoffrey drive you into town," Webb stated.

"No thanks," Cassie smiled. "Your mom said I could take the BMW.  That's a hot little convertible."

"It's also my car," Webb replied.

"Is it a problem?" Cassie asked.

"No, have fun." Webb stated.

"Clay, I am going to do laundry.  There is nothing fun about it." Cassie laughed. "I'll catch up with you later."

Cassie handed Tatiana back to her father and grabbed the duffel bag.  She hopped into the car and took off.  While she was at the laundry mat, Clay and Tatiana went down to the stables.  After a half hour he saddled up one of the horses and took Tatiana for a ride out to the ridge.  They sat together in the breeze and enjoyed the peacefulness.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Cassie returned from doing her wash and put her clothes away.  She wandered down to the study and looked for Webb.  Not finding him there she went out onto the porch were Porter sat reading.

"Hi Mrs. Webb," Cassie smiled. 

"How are you?" Porter replied. "Clayton tells me you are staying another week."

"Yes," Cassie said sitting down. "He hasn't found anyone he likes for the stable manager position.  He asked if I would stay on to help him."

"That's very considerate of you," Porter smiled. "Don't you have your own job to get back to?"

"Actually no," Cassie replied. "The stables are the family business.  A few years ago, my father put me in charge.  I can take some time off to help a fellow breeder."

"We do appreciate your assistance," Porter replied.

"It's my pleasure," Cassie said. "Besides I think Clay can use the help.  By the way, where are Clay and Tatiana?"

"I saw them earlier riding," Porter replied. "They haven't returned yet."

"Okay," Cassie shrugged. "I'm going to head down to the stable office."

"Cassie, check with Geoffrey," Porter called after her.  "He knows exactly where Clayton rides."

**THE RIDGE**

Webb and Tatiana were sitting under a huge oak tree up on the ridge behind the Webb estate.  Webb watched as Tatiana played and crawled in the grass.  As he sat there he talked to Zoya.

"She's got your eyes. She needs her mother and I don't know what to do." Webb said. "We both miss you so much.  You should be here.  I should have died, not you.  Harm made me realize that I was still alive but it's not easy.  Each time I take a breath it hurts. I need you here to help me.  I don't know how to be a father.  Who knows if I knew how to be a husband, but I know you would have helped me."

Webb leaned back against the tree and sighed.  He smiled as Tatiana 'discovered' grass.  She was pulling the blades and throwing them over her head.  Pretty soon she was covered with little green confetti and laughing.  As Webb leaned over to brush the grass off of her, he heard the sounds of an approaching horse.

"Geoffrey said this is where you come," Cassie said dismounting. "You guys must be starved.  Your mother said you've been gone since I left."

"I didn't realize how much time had lapsed." Webb replied looking at his watch. "I should get her back for her nap."

"You don't want to take a nap do you?" Cassie asked as she sat down on the ground next to Tatiana, who immediately crawled into her lap. "No you don't."

"I really should take her back. It's past her lunch time." Webb said getting up.

"Clay, stop it. Now go get the basket off the saddle." Cassie instructed. "Geoffrey gave me food."

"I'm really not up for a picnic," Webb said in protest.

"Just get the basket," Cassie said. "It's not a picnic, it's just lunch."

Webb retrieved the basket while Cassie continued to play with Tatiana.  Webb spread the blanket Geoffrey provided and placed the basket on top.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" Webb asked as he sat down and took his daughter back.

"I don't know," Cassie replied. "Geoffrey handed me the basket and said, 'Ms. Walker would you please take this hamper to Mr. Webb and the young miss they have not had their lunch as of yet' is he always so proper?"

"I suppose," Webb said.

"So I asked him, am I the old miss?" Cassie smirked. "He didn't get my humor."

"I don't think he would," Webb smiled.

"You look nice when you smile," Cassie said. "You should do it more often.  That smile matched with your scent is a real killer."

"What did you say?" Webb asked.

"Nothing, I just mentioned that you wear nice cologne." Cassie replied. "I meant no offense."

"None taken," Webb said quietly and put Tatiana down. "Let's see what he packed.

Webb opened the basket and removed the contents from the basket.  After a lunch that was basically silent, they waited for Tatiana to wake from her impromptu nap and returned to the house.  Together they went upstairs and after Cassie's insistence, Webb left her gave Tatiana a bath.

"You really don't have to do this," Webb said as he watched Cassie blowing the bubbles off Tatiana's hands.

"I don't mind," Cassie smiled. "It's fun, besides I will be gone in a week and she will forget I ever existed."

"I doubt that," Webb said quietly.

 "Clay, I was thinking about going into Alexandria tonight, would you like to join me?" Cassie asked as she put Tatiana into her crib.

"No thank you," Webb replied abruptly.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Cassie asked.

"You didn't do anything," Webb replied and closed the door.

Cassie returned to her room where she showered, changed and then went into Alexandria for a night out.  When she retuned the house was quiet and everyone was asleep.  She quietly went into Tatiana's room and rearranged her blankets before retiring to her own room for the night.  She went to sleep and the next morning it was back to business as usual.  Since it was Sunday, there were no interviews but there was plenty for Cassie to review with Webb.


	10. The Final Night

**THE FINAL NIGHT**

================================================================================================================================

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Webb and Cassie were in the study reviewing applications and discussing the people they had met over the course of the past two weeks. What was supposed to have been a week's long arrangement had stretched into two.  They couldn't find a single person to suit the needs Webb had.  On a positive side, they were becoming comfortable around each other.  In the short time Cassie had been there, she and Tatiana became very attached.  Cassie's concerns earlier in her stay were almost gone.  

"Clay, I can't believe this," Cassie groaned. "They were the best of the lot." 

"What do you suggest?" Webb asked.

"You're going to need to broaden the circle." Cassie said. "Let me make some calls. Maybe there are some people willing to relocate."

"I'm open to anything." Webb said. "What did you think of the vet?"

"I liked him," Cassie said. "He worked the circuit for a few years.  He's good."

"At least that's taken care of." Webb replied. "I am sorry that I won't be using Dr. Dixon anymore."

"He's a good vet, but not what you need." Cassie said. "He understands that."

"Cassie, I was invited to a friend's home this evening." Webb said. "They asked if you would like to join us."

"Mac and Harm?" Cassie asked.

"No, they work with them." Webb replied. "Their names are Bud and Harriet Roberts."

"They sound nice," Cassie said. 

"Is that a yes?" Webb asked.

"That's a hell yes," Cassie smiled. "You're going to leave Tatiana for the night?"

"I have to get her," Webb said suddenly looking at his watch. "Where did the day go?"

"Welcome to the world of horses," Cassie laughed. "May I come with you?"

"If you'd like," Webb said walking to the car.

"I would," Cassie smiled and got in.

They arrived at the day care center, where Tatiana was the only child left.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Webb said. 

"It's okay Mr. Webb, but ten more minutes and we were going to call protective services," Nancy teased.

"Hi Tatiana," Cassie said. Tatiana reached for Cassie and not Webb, again to his dismay.

"Mr. Webb, next week we were thinking of moving Tatiana to the older baby group." Nancy said. "I hate to lose her, but at eight months she should be with the other group."

"What ever you think is best," Webb said taking his daughter.

"You're welcome to come and monitor the group if you like." Nancy offered.

"It's fine," Webb said. "I trust your judgment."

"Wonderful," Nancy said. "Oh before I forget. Here is the list of supplies."

"Supplies?" Cassie asked taking the list for Webb.

"They provide the day care. I provide the diapers and clothes." Webb explained.

"I see," Cassie laughed looking at the list.  Tatiana again reached for Cassie and almost leaped out of Webb's arms to get to her.

"I think she wants to be with your friend," Nancy said.

"May I?" Cassie said opening her arms.

"I guess so," Webb sighed and handed Tatiana to Cassie.

The three walked out of the day care center and went home.  After getting Tatiana settled for the night, Cassie and Webb left for the Roberts'.  She was glad she had bought that dress.

**ROBERTS' HOME**

"Welcome," Bud said as they walked in.

"Lieutenant Bud Roberts, this is Cassie Walker." Webb said.

"Nice to meet you," Cassie said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bud replied. "Call me Bud."

"Clay, you made it." Harriet said walking over. "I'm Harriet."

"I'm Cassie, you have a beautiful home." Cassie replied.

"Clay, how are you?" Harriet asked. "How's Tatiana?"

"We're fine," Webb replied. 

"Uncle Clay," Little AJ said running in and looking at Cassie with confusion. "Is that Tati?"

"No, I'm Cassie, who are you?" Cassie laughed as she crouched down to his level.

"I'm AJ," Little AJ advised. "Do you like to play with planes?"

"Sometimes," Cassie replied. "Do you have planes?"

"My uncle Harm gave me a plane." Little AJ said. "Come and see."

"Ok," Cassie laughed and followed Little AJ.

"Clay, how are you?" AJ asked.

"I'm good," Clay replied.

"I was thinking of coming over next weekend and seeing my granddaughter." AJ said. "Now that she's in day care, she's too tired at night for visitors."

"Any time," Clay replied.

"Hi Mac," Cassie said walking over. "Is that Clay's father?"

"No," Mac said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, it that Zoya's father?" Cassie asked.

"That's Admiral AJ Chegwidden; he was a good friend of Zoya's." Mac whispered. "You haven't said anything to Clay have you?"

"No," Cassie replied.

"Good to see you Cassie," Harm said walking over. 

"Hi Harm," Cassie smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Harm replied. "So when are you going back?"

"Tomorrow," Cassie said.

"Well, I'm glad we got to see you once again." Harm said. "Oh, this is Commander Sturgis Turner and Congresswoman Bobbie Latham."

"It's nice to meet you both." Cassie said.

"Mac told me you raise horses," Bobbie said.

"Been around them all my life," Cassie replied. 

"It must be fascinating," Sturgis said.

"It's a lot of fun, but I am sure Clay can now tell you, it's a lot of work." Cassie replied.

They all chatted amicably and enjoyed a wonderful dinner.  As the night ended, everyone said their farewells and left for their respective homes.

"Thank you," Cassie said. "This was really nice."

"You were invited," Webb said. 

"You didn't have to tell me." Cassie laughed.

"You've worked hard, and since you aren't taking payment, I figured it was the least I could do." Webb said.  "I'm sure it's been rather boring for you all week."

"I experienced worse," Cassie replied.

"Thanks," Webb said sarcastically.

"From the conversations, it sounded like your wife was very special." Cassie said.

"She was," Webb sighed. "But we never got married."

"You didn't," Cassie stated, that was a detail Mac omitted. "You don't want to talk about this do you?"

"Not really," Webb said.

The remainder of the ride was in silence.  When they returned home, they went to their rooms without as much as a good night.

Cassie woke at 4am and went to the stables.  She wanted some private time with Tsar before she left.  She brushed him down and hugged him.  Webb was sitting on the balcony when he noticed the lights on in the stables.  He immediately got dressed and went down there.  As he walked in, he heard Cassie's voice.

"This time it's really it. I'm leaving today.  You be good and don't forget me.  You are so special." Cassie said. "Thank you for getting me through the worst time in my life.  Remember help this man.  I think he needs your help. I love you old boy."  She took a deep breath and continued. "I hope I am doing the right thing here.  Know that selling Tsar doesn't mean I am forgetting you.  I could never forget you. I love you my Michael."

"Cassie," Webb said quietly.

"Clay, did I wake you?" Cassie asked.

"I saw the lights on," Webb replied. "I was awake."

"At this hour?" Cassie asked.

"You're awake," Webb said.

"This is normal for me," Cassie said.

"Cassie, are you sure you want to part with Tsar?" Webb asked.

"Yeah," Cassie replied. "I have to."

"I meant it when I said you are welcome to come back and visit," Webb stated.

"Thanks, but I've said my good byes." Cassie replied. "I better go and pack my things."

"Your flight doesn't leave for 5 hours," Webb said.

"I know, but I like to be early," Cassie said as they walked back to the house. 

"Thank you for all your help," Webb stated.

"It was my pleasure," Cassie replied. "At least we got you some staff."

"I'll let you know who I eventually hire," Webb said.

"I'd like that," Cassie smiled. "Clay, I'd also like to hear how Tatiana is doing."

"We'll keep in touch," Webb replied.

"Well, this is my door. Mr. Webb, it's been real." Cassie said shaking his hand. "Give that little angel a hug for me."

"If you wait, she will be up soon." Webb said.

"I think I'll say my good byes here." Cassie stated. "Please give my best to your mother and thank her for the hospitality."

"Will do," Webb nodded. 

Cassie went into the bedroom and gathered her things, while Webb went back to the balcony.  She then went down stairs and into the waiting taxi.  A few hours later she was back in Kentucky.  


	11. Thinking

**THINKING**

====================================================================================================================================

**WALKER**** FARMS**

Cassie had been back in Kentucky for a month.  The Grand Prix was a week away and she was working to get everything ready.  Each year at least two of their horses were entered in the competition with riders who worked for her. Then they had a big party at the close of the events.  It didn't matter if they won or lost, although they usually won at least one event.  The party at Walker Farms was legendary.  Through the years others hosted parties, but in the end it was the Walker party that everyone attended.  Cassie finished with the caterers and was now in her office reviewing papers and the mail.  She saw an envelope with a Webb's return address and immediately forgot about all her other work.  She carefully opened the envelope to find a picture of Tatiana.  It was obvious it was taken at school and was absolutely adorable.  Cassie rummaged through her desk drawers until she found a frame.  She replaced a picture of her parents with Tatiana and proudly displayed it on her desk.  _This is silly_, Cassie thought as she looked at the picture.  _That little girl is really nothing to me._  

Cassie was about to put the picture in a drawer when she decided not to.  She really didn't care if people thought she was crazy.  Spending time with Tatiana was the closest she would ever get to being a mother and she cherished the two weeks she spent with Clay.  _Tatiana, I mean.  She quickly corrected. __ Her chance at motherhood died with Michael. The day they came to inform her of his death, Cassie put any notions of being a mother out of her mind.  _

She was tempted to pick up the phone and thank him for the picture.  She had already called at least a dozen times since she returned.  As she reached for the phone, she glanced to her bookcase where she saw a picture of Michael.  He looked so handsome in his uniform.  She took the picture down and put it next to Tatiana's.  She looked from picture to picture and realized that if they had a daughter, she might have looked like Tatiana.  She missed Michael so much, it hurt her.  She also missed Clay, _Tatiana I mean, she corrected again. _

She sat at her desk staring into space.  She had so much work to do.  In addition to everything else on her plate, she had two auctions coming up and needed to figure out just how much she was going to pay for the three horses she wanted.  She thought about Clay and Tatiana and wondered what they were doing. Tatiana was probably at day care playing with her friends and Clay she figured was sitting in his office not hiring a stable manager.

She picked up a stack of papers and saw the photo Mac had sent her.  It was from the party the last night she was there.  It was of Cassie and Webb standing together looking at each other.  Neither had realized the picture was being taken at the time.  Cassie wondered if Mac had also given a copy to Clay.

**WEBB ESTATE  **

Webb sat in his office reviewing the list of possible stable managers Cassie had faxed over.  He rejected every one of them and went back to the trade journals, hoping to find someone there.  He looked at the phone and was tempted to call Cassie.  By now she should have received the picture.  When the pictures had come from the day care center, Webb immediately mailed one to Cassie.  He mailed hers before he even gave one to Porter.  He wasn't sure why, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Since Cassie's departure, Webb had become a bit more social.  He made it a point to meet up with Mac, Harm and the rest at least once a week.  He would sometimes invite them out to the estate or he would go to one of their homes.  It was good for him to be out, but he felt very lonely at times, being the only "uncoupled" person in the group.  

He sat at his desk and reached for the phone.  _What reason do I possibly have for calling? Tatiana had done nothing earth shattering in the 24 hours since they last spoke.  He didn't want to tell her he rejected every suggestion for a stable manager he had made.  She just couldn't understand that he wanted the best.  Walker Farms had the best stable manager available. Unfortunately, Cassie already had a job.  He put the phone down and sat there._

He thought about the other night at Sturgis' home.  They decided to split into teams and play Trivial Pursuit.  They played men against the women.  Webb knew this was done for his benefit, if they played couples it would have put him in an awkward position since Cassie wasn't there. "I mean Zoya." Webb said to no one.

He looked at the pictures on his desk. There was a picture of Zoya he had found when he finally went and cleaned out her apartment.  He had donated most of her things to charity, keeping only her Faberge Egg for Tatiana and a few things for himself.  He had found the picture in a box and as he looked at it, he was sorry there were no pictures of them together.  That would have been something nice for Tatiana to have when she got older.

Self pity came over him as he looked at the picture.  He could give his daughter everything in the world, except a mother.  That was something he would always regret. He felt horrible that Tatiana would never get to know Cassie. _Zoya, he corrected.  _

He sat back and ran his hands through his hair.  He sighed loudly and then reached over and grabbed the fax from the feed store that had just arrived.  He opened a drawer to put it in the file when he saw the envelope from Mac.  He picked it up and looked at the picture.  It was of him and Cassie.  He wondered if Mac had sent Cassie a copy but didn't dare to ask.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**WALKER**** FARMS**

The Grand Prix had been a success.  Both entries from Walker Farms did very well.  The party was once again the social event of the season and everyone had a wonderful time.  Cassie had been asked to dance by several men but declined them all.  Today as she sat at her desk, she thought about her friend David who had asked her to dance.  David, one of Cassie's oldest friends, realized that she still wasn't over losing Michael.  He understood, the only arms Cassie wanted to hold her as she danced, were Michael's.

_Although...she thought as she returned to her work.  _

**WEBB ESTATE**

Last night, Webb had gone out with the group.  This time they decided to go to a restaurant.  It was a pleasant evening but Webb felt completely out of place.  It was more than obvious that he was alone and he hated it.   On the drive home, he wondered why he declined the offers of Mac, Harriet and Bobbie to dance.  He realized why, they weren't Zoya.  If he couldn't hold Zoya in his arms, his arms were going to be empty. 

_Unless…he thought as he went back to work._


	12. A Baby Shower

**A BABY SHOWER**

=====================================================================================================================================

**BOBBIE LATHAM'S HOME**

Many months had passed since Cassie left.  Webb was still looking for staff, but things were going well.  Mac was now eight months pregnant and Tatiana's first birthday was a few days away. They were all gathered at Bobbie Latham's for a baby shower.

"Why are we here again?" Harm quietly asked Sturgis.

"Because Bobbie threatened us," Webb replied. "What I can't figure out is how I got roped into this."

"You're a parent," Sturgis said.

"Have you heard from Cassie?" Harm asked.

"She sent Tatiana a dress for her birthday," Webb said. "I've also sent her pictures."

"She and Mac talk all the time," Harm said. 

"Do they?" Webb asked, neither Cassie nor Mac ever mentioned this fact.

"Cassie really is a great person," Harm smiled.

"Yes, she's nice," Webb said. "She was a big help."

"Mac's ready to go out there for the derby. I bet Cassie would love it if you and Tatiana went too." Harm said.

"Harm, leave me alone." Webb said and walked away.

"Harm, come here." Mac called. "You have to see these wonderful things."

"They're great honey," Harm said. "I don't believe this."

"Look, this is from Cassie." Mac said.

"She's so great," Harriet said.

"I talked to her the other day," Mac said. "She's making some remarkable changes out at the farm."

"Do you plan on going out there?" Meredith asked.

"In the words of Cassie, that's a hell yes," Mac laughed.

"So open her gift," Harm said. "What did she send?"

"Oh these are beautiful," Mac said as she lifted a sterling silver baby cup and spoon from the box. 

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Bobbie asked.

"Actually we have," Harm said.

"Well, what is it?" Harriet asked.

Mac and Harm looked at each other and then turned to Webb.

"Clay, if you don't mind, since we are having a girl, we'd like to name her Zoya." Mac said.

"I think that would be really nice," Webb smiled. "She would be thrilled."

"Thank you," Harm said.

"We aren't supposed to be crying," Harriet said wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry," Mac said also with tears in her eyes. "Clay, you're sure you're okay with this?" 

"I'm perfect with it." Webb smiled.

"Let's open more gifts," Bobbie said passing Mac another gift. 

"This is from the Admiral and Meredith," Mac announced.

"I hope you like it," AJ said. "Meredith picked it out."

"Meredith, it's lovely." Mac said opening the box and revealing a beautifully crocheted receiving blanket.

"I'm glad you like it," Meredith smiled. "Check out the label."

"Made with love by Meredith Cavanaugh," Mac said. "You made this?" 

"I do have some hidden talents," Meredith laughed.

"That makes it even more special," Harm smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Meredith said. "AJ you were worried about the gift."

"Never mind," AJ sighed.

"There's one gift left," Bobbie said passing the box to Mac.

Mac opened the box and inside was a sterling silver baby cup and spoon.

"Clay, they are beautiful." Mac said. 

"Since you already seem to have a set, I guess we can exchange these." Webb said.

"Interesting that you and Cassie would both send the same gift," Bud commented.

"Just a simple coincidence," Webb said.

"More like an interesting twist of fate," Sturgis smiled. 

"Mommy, look." Little AJ called from the other side of the room. Tatiana was trying very hard to stand up and walk, but was not having much success.

"This is new," Webb said. "Aside from the time she tried to stand a few months ago, I figured she just gave up."

"Well, it is about that time," Harriet said. "She's going to be a year old next week."

"I can't believe it," Webb said. "It's been a year."

"Clay, do you need us to do anything for the party?" Bobbie asked.

"I don't think so," Webb said. "I wasn't even going to have one.  I mentioned that to Cassie and she told me I had to."

"She's right," Mac replied. 

"Well, you're all in this with me." Webb said.

"How often do you talk to her?" Mac asked already knowing the answer.

"Often, she calls to ask about Tatiana and talks to her on the phone." Webb said. "She got very attached to her during those two weeks.  At least she isn't calling to talk to Tsar.  That would be very scary."

"I never understood why she was so attached to the horse." Harm said.

"Her husband picked him out at auction," Mac said.

"I never knew that," Webb replied. "It must have killed her to part with him."

"She told me she had to let go," Mac stated. "Things might have been different for her had they had a child, she would have had a connection to him."

"It also could have been harder," Webb said looking at Tatiana.

"So do you call her?" AJ asked.

"Occasionally," Webb said. "Usually she asks about Tatiana and I forget the reason I called."

"Any chance she'll come back for a visit?" Harriet asked.

"I doubt it," Webb said. 

"Did you invite her to Tatiana's birthday party?" Bobbie asked.

"It wouldn't be appropriate," Webb said.

"Sure it would," Mac said. 

"She did send a gift," Harm said.

"And I sent a thank you note." Webb replied. 

"The party was her idea," Bud said.

"So was hiring a stable manager, and I haven't done that," Webb said. "Could we change the subject?"

The group just looked at each other and didn't make another comment.

"How about some cake?" Bobbie offered.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mac said. "Harm could you give me a hand here?"

"Coming dear," Harm teased.

"Next time, you carry the baby." Mac said.

"Next time?" Harm asked. "I'm not even sure I'm coping with this time."

"Speaking of next time, isn't it time for Little AJ to have a brother or sister?" Meredith asked.

"Now that you mentioned it," Harriet smiled.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Harriet squealed. "We didn't want to take away from your shower but since someone asked."

"Congratulations!" Everyone chorused.

"How far along are you?" Bobbie asked.

"Just two months," Harriet said. 

"I've been dying to tell you guys," Bud said.

"When did you find out?" Sturgis asked.

"Earlier this week," Harriet said.

"This is wonderful news," AJ said. 

"I'm happy for you both," Webb said.

"Little AJ, you're going to be a big brother," Harm said.

"It's a secret," Little AJ replied.

While everyone was congratulating Bud and Harriet Mac went over to Webb.

"Have you told her about your former career?" Mac asked.

"It did come up in conversation," Webb said. "Funny, she wasn't very surprised. Now why is that?"

"I couldn't tell you," Mac smiled. "She's a good friend to you."

"If you can call her that," Webb shrugged. "She's more like a pen pal."

"Clay, why don't you invite her to the party?" Mac said. "I bet she would come."

"Colonel, whatever you are thinking do not think it." Webb said.

"All I am thinking is, you found a friend. Something you don't have many of.  Why not embrace it?" Mac said.

"Thanks Mac," Webb said sarcastically. 

"Don't you miss working for the agency?" Mac asked, shifting gears.

"That was another life," Webb said. "I have Tatiana to consider."

"Oh really," Mac said. "I ran into Jeremy Wellington, he mentioned that you were doing some work for him."

"He needed a security check," Webb said. "It was nothing covert."

"Funny, he came to you and not someone who was on the payroll." Mac said.

"And I thought Zoya was impossible when she was pregnant," Webb stated.

"I'll stop," Mac laughed. "Let's go get some cake."

The party came to an end and everyone went home. 

**WEBB STABLES**

Webb put Tatiana to bed and went to the stables.  He had some paperwork to complete and wanted to make sure the horses were okay. That was his excuse.  The real reason was to see if there was a fax from Cassie.  At least once a week, she sent over a letter, always addressed to Tatiana, and a list of possible stable managers. So far Webb had rejected every suggestion.  As he walked to the fax machine he saw a letter with familiar handwriting.

_Dear Tatiana – _

_Well, little angel another week has gone by.  Thank you for sending me another picture.  You have gotten so big and become even more beautiful.  _

_We sold two horses this week and purchased three others at auction.  I went to Church Hill _Downs___ today and watched the races. We're expanding the business here to include some racing Thoro-Breads.  We may even have a contender at the derby one day.  _

_Maybe when you are older, your daddy will let you come here to see the races up close.  It's a lot of fun and all the ladies wear crazy hats.  Who knows, maybe one day you just might be the first lady jockey to win the derby.  Now that would be an accomplishment._

_I have to make this letter short, my dad and brothers went fishing for the week and left me to do all the work._

_Take care, little angel – why do you tug so at my heart?_

_Cassie_

_PS – Tell your daddy I said hello. _

Webb smiled as he read the letter, he then went to his desk, opened a drawer and took out a binder. He carefully punched holes in the letter and added it to all the others.  He decided to save them for Tatiana so she could read them when she was older, for some reason he didn't want Tatiana to forget Cassie.  A small part of them wished she was writing to him.  But that part confused him and there was a bigger part that consumed him with guilt for looking forward to the communications.  Tomorrow he would have Tatiana make handprints on a piece of paper and fax them to Cassie.  He put the binder back and returned to the house.  He sighed as he thought about Cassie with her bright smile and sparkling eyes.  _Maybe I should have invited her_, he thought.

He entered the house and Porter was sitting in the library reading a book.

"How was the shower?" Porter asked.

"It was very nice," Webb replied.

"Is something wrong?" Porter questioned.

"Everything is fine," Webb sighed.

"Then stop sulking," Porter admonished. 

"Mother, I do not sulk." Webb replied and walked away.

When he walked into the foyer, he saw large envelope addressed to Tatiana.  He looked at the post mark and smiled when he saw 'Lexington, KY'.  Going to the study with the package, he sat and opened it. Inside were several books and  cassette tapes with a note.

_In case you need a bedtime story…._

Webb went over to the player and inserted the tape.  It was Cassie reading the stories and talking to Tatiana.  Webb immediately went upstairs to see if Tatiana was still awake.  She was and Webb placed the tape in the player by her bed and hit the play button.  As Cassie's voice filled the air, Tatiana pulled herself up in her crib and laughed.  

"She makes us both smile," Webb said to his daughter.  He picked Tatiana up and sat with her in the rocker, turning the pages of the book in sync with Cassie's readings.  An hour later, they were both asleep in the rocker.


	13. The Light

**THE LIGHT**

=====================================================================================================================================

**WEBB'S STABLES**

Two weeks had past since the baby shower and a week since Tatiana's first birthday party.  Everyone had a wonderful time.  Webb had turned the party into a celebration for Harriet and Bud in addition to Tatiana's first birthday. 

Today, Webb was sitting at his desk going over some paper work while Tatiana sat between two bales of hay and played. The only thing was Webb was not doing stable work.  He was again researching something for Jeremy Wellington.

Every few minutes, Webb would look up from the laptop computer to see Tatiana trying with great determination to get up and walk.  Each time she would take a step, she would fall down with a padded thud.

"That's okay my little countess," Webb said. "You'll do it soon enough."

"Dada," Tatiana replied and tried again.

"That's right, I'm dada," Webb said going over and removing some hay from her hair. 

"Dada," Tatiana repeated.

"That dress looks pretty on you," Webb said picking her up.  She was wearing the birthday gift Cassie had sent. 

"Hoosie," Tatiana said pointing to the horses.

"Yes, those are Daddy's horses," Webb said putting her down and sitting back in his chair. "Try again."

"I heard you need a stable manager," Cassie said walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Webb asked getting up.

"I heard you need a stable manager," Cassie repeated as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do, I can't seem to find the right person." Webb said.

"That's because you don't know what you're looking for." Cassie smiled.

"I'm looking for the best," Webb replied. 

"Oh my god, she's gotten so big," Cassie said kneeling in front of Tatiana. "Those pictures don't do her justice. She's beautiful."

"Thank you for the tapes," Webb said. "She listens to them every night. We both do."

"Come here my little angel," Cassie said holding out her arms to Tatiana.

"Ma-ma," Tatiana said as she got up and wobbled to Cassie.

"You didn't tell me she was walking, when did this start?" Cassie asked catching her after the third step.

"Just recently, but that's the most she's gone," Webb smiled. "Did you hear what she said?"

"No," Cassie replied. "The walking surprised me."

"Say it again, Tatiana." Webb encouraged as he crouched down in front of her.

Tatiana threw her arms around Cassie's neck and repeated the word.

"Ma-ma," Tatiana cooed.

"She called me ma-ma," Cassie said in shock.

"She knows you," Webb said helping them up. "I'm not surprised."

"I… I… I… don't know what to say," Cassie said hugging Tatiana.

"Ma-am," Tatiana repeated.

"I think you better answer her," Webb smiled. 

"I'm not Zoya," Cassie said looking into Webb's eyes.

"And I'm not Michael." Webb replied.

"I never told you his name," Cassie said.

"I never told you hers," Webb countered.

"Mac," They said in unison and laughed.

"Cassie, I did hear you talking to him one night." Webb admitted. 

"You must have thought I was crazy," Cassie laughed.

"No, I've talked to Zoya," Webb replied. "I just thought you were alone."

"I was alone," Cassie said. "So what do we do now?"

"Ma-ma, Dada," Tatiana said.

"I think she's already decided." Webb laughed as he took Tatiana and placed her on a bale of hay. He then pulled Cassie to him.

"Clay, I don't know when it happened, but…" Cassie began.

"I fell in love with you," Webb finished and kissed her.

"This is all so fast," Cassie said. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I know. I tried to ignore how much I missed you." Webb smiled and kissed her again.

"At first I thought it was because of Tatiana, and then I realized it was because of you." Cassie said.

"You did something to me," Webb said and looked over to Tatiana, "To both of us."

"You think we can make this work?" Cassie asked resting against him. 

"Tatiana and I can always move to Kentucky," Webb said.

"That would never work," Cassie replied stepping away from him.

"Why not?" Webb asked.

"Aren't the CIA headquarters here in Washington?" Cassie asked.

"I don't work for the CIA." Webb said.

"Oh really," Cassie laughed motioning her head to the desk. "Then what's that."

"That is classified information," Webb replied. "And I think I am going to have to have a talk with a certain pregnant marine colonel."

"So that _is spy stuff," Cassie teased._

"I'm doing a favor for a friend," Webb said. "My career now is breeding horses."

"Clay, if I am going to be the stable manager here I cannot have you underfoot.  I suggest you call Jerry Wallington and tell him you want your old job back, because there will be no work for you here." Cassie said firmly.

"His name is Jeremy Wellington," Webb laughed.

"What ever," Cassie replied. "You just better call him."

"Cassie Walker, you're going to be trouble." Webb said and kissed her.

When they broke their embrace, Tatiana was laughing and clapping her hands.

"I guess she approves," Cassie laughed.

"Why wouldn't she?" Webb asked. "Come on, let's go."

Cassie picked up Tatiana and with Webb's arm draped over her shoulder they walked up to the house where Porter was sitting on the terrace.

"I hope he's asked you to marry him," Porter said. 

"I'm working on that Mother," Webb replied.

"He's been moping around since you left," Porter smiled. "You really need to stay."

"Thank you Mother," Webb sighed.

"Clay, before anything, I would like to hear about Zoya." Cassie said.

"I want to hear about Michael," Webb replied.

"Give me my grandchild," Porter said. "I think you need some alone time."

"Thank you," Cassie smiled and handed Tatiana to Porter.  She then placed her hand in Webb's and they walked back towards the stables.

"Cassie," Porter called after them.

"Yes Mrs. Webb?" Cassie replied and turned to face her.

"I could use a few more of these," Porter smiled bouncing Tatiana.

Webb and Zoya went to the stables and saddled up Tsar.  On one horse, they rode out to same ridge and sat under the same tree as where they had the 'picnic'.  They told each other about their past loves.  Two hours later as darkness began to fall they returned to the house where everyone was assembled.

"Welcome to the family," AJ said giving Cassie a hug.

"I'm not here to replace her," Cassie said accepting the embrace.

"No, but if she had to pick a replacement, I think she would choose you." AJ smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" Harm asked.

"I haven't asked her yet," Webb said.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Mac asked.

"It's classified," Cassie replied with a smile.

"Do you plan on asking anytime soon?" Bud asked.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Harriet said. "Cassie, will you marry Clay?"

"May I handle this on my own, in my own way?" Webb asked. "Cassie, come with me."

Webb and Cassie walked away from the group and went out on to the terrace.

"I never thought I would be doing this," Webb said. "I never thought I would fall in love again.  I never thought I would fall in love a first time."

"Clay, will you marry me?" Cassie interrupted as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Is anybody going to let me ask?" Clay questioned.

"No," The group chorused from the doors.

"Cassandra Walker, will you marry me?" Webb finally asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Cassie laughed.

"Is that a yes?" Webb asked.

"That's a hell yes," Cassie smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's pop the champagne," Meredith said.

"Oh no, I think something else is about to pop," Mac said holding her stomach.

"Right now?" Harm asked.

"I think so," Mac replied. "We need to go. NOW!"

"I'll get the car someone call the doctor," Harm said running outside.

"Mac, are you doing your breathing?" Harriet asked.

"Oh yeah," Mac said. "It doesn't work."

"Ok, the car is here," Harm said coming back inside and helping Mac to the car.

"We'll meet you there," Harriet called after them.

"Mommy, where are they going?" Little AJ asked.

"Aunty Mac is going to have her baby," Harriet said. "We can't go, I forgot about Little AJ in all the excitement."

"Go ahead," Porter said. "Why don't you all go? I'm going to need the baby sitting practice."

"I think we're going to stay here," Webb said. "Call us when you have news."

"Will do," AJ said as they left.

"Mother, the children are yours." Webb said taking Cassie by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked.

"To work on mother's request. She wants more grandchildren," Webb winked. "I've never been able to refuse her."

"Clay," Cassie said pulling him close. "I love you." 

"Do you want to call your family?" Webb asked.

"What for?" Cassie asked.

"To tell them you're getting married." Webb said.

"No need, I told them that before I left." Cassie smiled. 

"I love you," Webb laughed and kissed her deeply.

**SOMETIME LATER**

Zoya Catherine Rabb came into the world a healthy 7 pounds 6 ounces and 21 inches long.  On her two week birthday, Clayton Webb and Cassandra Walker were married at sundown up on the ridge.  Cassie's family flew in for the event.  They accepted and were accepted by everyone they met.  It was a small ceremony, only twenty or so in attendance.  Webb asked Harm to be his best man and Cassie asked Mac if she would do the honors as well.

After the reception, which took place on the grounds, Webb and Cassie left for their honeymoon.  They had chosen to spend two weeks in Paris with a stop in Moscow.  It was Cassie's idea.  When they arrived in Moscow, they were greeted by Alex who drove them to the cemetery.  There Cassie placed a bouquet of roses on the grave and made a solemn vow to Zoya that she would love Tatiana as her own and ensure that Tatiana would know her legacy.  When she walked from the grave, she smiled at Webb who took a moment to say a final farewell.  

Little did Webb know, in the years to come at Cassie's insistence, they would make the pilgrimage often with Tatiana and their other children.

When they returned from their honeymoon, Cassie went to work on making _Double C Farms one of the most successful breeding farms in the state, as time passed they even had a horse compete in the Kentucky Derby.  That horse didn't win, but it did place ahead of the horse from Walker Farms._

Webb returned to the CIA, where he eventually replaced Jeremy Wellington, upon Jeremy's retirement.

**FIVE YEARS LATER **

The group was assembled at the Webb home to celebrate the 5th Anniversary of Clay and Cassie as well as Little Zoya's fifth birthday.  So many things had changed.

AJ and Meredith had gotten married soon after his retirement and were traveling.  

Gunny had finally found the perfect woman, left the Marines and was living back in New Mexico, where he was the father of two sons and he spent his days training future sheriffs. 

Tiner, became a JAG lawyer like his mentors and was stationed in Okinawa.  He and Coates eventually married and were just beginning to contemplate a family. 

The remaining couples sat together admiring their brood.  

At last count, there were three Rabb children, Zoya, Harmon III and Patricia.  

Three Roberts children, AJ, Camille and James. 

At any moment there would be another Turner, as one could tell by looking at Bobbie as she tried to find a comfortable position, while she accepted any and all offers from the others to watch their twins, Robert and Sturgis.  

Alex Volkonov and his wife with their two children had come to the States for their yearly visit.  The bonds of friendship had grown deep.

There were now four Webb children Tatiana, Clayton, Alexander, and their new baby Michael, all of whom would one day learn to speak Russian.  

They sat and laughed as children played together and sighed as the babies cried.  When the evening was over and it was time to leave, six year old Tatiana waved to her extended family as they pulled away.

"Dos Vidanya," She called out.  It was a sign that life goes on. 


End file.
